Emily Rose's Story
by Princess Dash
Summary: In Joey Drew Studio's, Four Cartoons live, A Devil, A Wolf, A Angel-Devil Hybrid, and a Young human girl. Her name? Emily Ink Rose. This is her Story...
1. Chapter 1

It was the year of 1930, two men by the names of Joey Drew and Henry Stein had been friends for years, they loved to draw and animate, and then the day came.

On the day of March 13th, in 1933, Joey Drew Studio's was born and job applications were drawn.

They're first employee was Sammy Lawrence, he became the studio's music director.

The next employee was Norman Polk, he was the studio's projectionist.

another employee was Susie Campbelle, she was going to be a voice actor for a character.

and the list went on for the employee's.

It was perfect.

Everyone had everything that they could want.

But, it wasn't to last...

* * *

The day came when the studio's first cartoon was released. Of course, some people complained at the fact that the main character was a Demon, but they didn't care.

The character's name was Bendy. He was a cartoon devil and of course, that meant he enjoyed causing trouble.

He wore, a white bowtie and black shoes and white gloves, and of course, he came with a devil tail. Can't have him without it really.

Then, soon they made another character named Boris. Boris was a wolf with white overall's and black shoes. Along with his own white gloves.

They're third character was Alice Angel. Now, if you think she's an Angel, you're sadly mistaken.

She had white skin and black hair. she had devil horns and an angel halo on her head. she also had a small beauty mark on her cheek, she also wore lipstick and a black strapless dress with a white bow on the chest, and white gloves.

Everything was perfect, everyone was happy.

But, nothing lasts forever...


	2. Chapter 2

"Father! Father!"

Joey looked up from reading his papers to his little girl, Stacy Drew.

Stacy Drew had tan skin with dirty green eyes, her hair was brown and she wore a White bow in her hair. She wore black glasses on her face and she wore a blue shirt with the long sleeves rolled up, she wore simple faded blue pants with black and pink sneakers.

"What is it my little one?" Joey asked.

"I made a new drawing! I want you to see it!"

Joey held out his hand with a chuckle as his daughter placed the drawing in his hands.

His eyes widened when he noticed what it was.

It was a cartoon drawing.

"My dear one, what is this?" Joey asked.

"I named her Emily Rose! i thought she could be a new character for 'Bendy and Friends'!"

"Hmmm..."

Emily Rose had pure white skin with black hair and pie cut eyes, along with a black sleeveless dress and a big white bow in the back of her hair.

"Perhaps we could use her." Joey said to himself.

"What was that Father?"

Joey looked back to his little one and gave her drawing back to her.

"How about i take you to the studio tomorrow and we show this to everyone? Show them what a good artist you are!" Joey said.

"Really father?! Oh thank you!" Stacy said.

Joey smiled at his little girl. How he loved seeing her smile.

It was the one thing that could make him smile.

His surprise for her would be perfect...

* * *

The next day, Joey kept his promise to his little girl and brought her to the studio. He also requested that she was to bring her drawing of 'Emily Rose'.

"Ready my little angel?" Joey said.

"Yes, father!"

Stacy came down wearing a small white dress along with white stockings and black mary jane shoes and her white bow in her hair and her glasses adjusted just right on her eyes.

"I'm ready to go Father."

Joey smiled and took his little girl's hand.

They then began their journey to Joey Drew Studio's.

* * *

They soon arrived and Joey placed the car in park.

"Here we are my little one. This is where your father works." Joey said.

Stacy gasped at the sight of her father's studio.

"Father, this is amazing!"

Stacy was about to rush to the door but remembered that she needed to wait for her father.

"Well, my little angel. let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

They walked in the door of the studio and Stacy was blown away by the sight.

There were posters on the walls, the animators at work. It was perfect.

"Father, i love it." Stacy said.

"Attention everyone!" Joey called.

All of the animators turned they're attention to Joey.

"I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Stacy Drew." Joey said, gesturing to his child.

Everyone greeted young Stacy kindly and she gave a shy wave.

"She has designed a character and i'd like you all to hear her as she explains. Stacy?" Joey said.

Stacy showed everyone the drawing and explained.

"Her name is Emily Rose, she's a young girl who wants nothing but friends." Stacy said.

"Can is see it?"

Stacy looked to Henry and found it was him who spoke.

"Sure." Stacy said as she gave him her drawing.

"Joey, can we talk?" Henry asked.

"Of course. Stacy, stay near the entrance until i come and get you alright?"

Stacy nodded and waited by the door.

* * *

Joey followed Henry to his office and sat in his chair.

"What's on ya mind Henry?" Joey asked.

"This 'Emily Rose' is perfect for the show!" Henry said.

"That's why i brought her here, i want to introduce Emily Rose in the show. She'll be perfect! Stacy can even voice her! But she can't know about this, i want it to be a surprise!"

Henry nodded in understanding.

"Right. I'll let the others know."

* * *

Stacy had awaited her father by the door as she was instructed.

But that's when she saw a a man, with Blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a light blue shirt with black suspenders holding his black pants up. He wore a pair of Black shoes.

"Hello there Stacy, is everything alright?" Sammy asked.

"Yes sir, i'm just waiting on my father." Stacy said.

"Well, it seems he may be gone for a little bit, why don't you come with me and i can give you a tour of the studio?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, alright..."

Just as Stacy was about to follow Sammy...

"Stacy!"

Stacy jerked her head up at the sound of her father's voice.

"Yes Father?" Stacy said.

"I want you to stay with Henry for a little while. Father has to go somewhere. He'll be back soon."

Stacy nodded and walked away with Henry.

"Sir? You're going to see _her_ aren't you?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, i'll be back in a few minutes. Remember, not a word of this to my daughter. Got it?"

Sammy nodded and watched as his boss left the studio and pulled from the parking lot.

"When will you get over what happened?"

Joey saw the gates of his destination and pushed his foot on the brakes of his car. He grabbed the bouquet of red roses he had bought a few minutes earlier and walked into the gates.

He walked up a hill and kneeled before a grave stone.

_Olivia Drew-1900-1999. Beloved Wife to Joey Drew._

"Oh Ollie. If you can see me and Stacy now, please have mercy for us all..." Joey said before placing the roses and returning to the studio.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacy awaited her father with Henry as she was told to do, so she watched as Henry worked on frames for the next Bendy cartoon.

"Mr. Stein? Who is this?" Stacy asked.

"Stacy, i've said this like ten times already. Just call me Henry, and to answer your question..." Henry said as he looked at the frame she was pointed to. "That is Alice Angel. Bendy's 'Lover'."

Stacy was confused.

"But in the cartoons, he doesn't act like he loves her." Stacy said.

"Well, that's because he doesn't. Alice loves him. But he doesn't love her, So Alice tries to win him over with her looks and charm. But never wins." Henry explained.

"Woah."

The sound of a door opening was what was heard next. Stacy and Henry turned they're heads and found Joey at the entrance.

"Father!"

Joey's head perked up at the sound of his daughter.

"There you are my little darling!" Joey said as he watched his daughter rushed into his arms.

"Alright everyone, you are dissmissed for the day." Joey called.

Everyone gathered they're things and left.

"Honey, i need to do some extra paper work, i want you to go wait in the theater. Okay?"

Stacy nodded and left.

* * *

It was very dark and late when Joey finally finished the extra paper work.

"Ugh, finally." He said.

Joey then packed up his stuff and left to go to the theater room.

When he arrived at the theater room. He found Stacy laid out on a few of the chairs and one of the Bendy cartoons playing.

"She must have fallen asleep."

Joey carefully walked over to Stacy and picked her up.

He carried her out of the studio and to they're car. He gently laid his daughter in the back seat and closed the door.

He climbed into the drivers seat and drove him and his daughter home.

Once they arrived, he opened the back door of the car and gently picked up Stacy, he carried her into the house and up to her room.

He laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her shivering body.

He laid a kiss on her forehead and said, "Goodnight my darling daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Stacy woke up to find a note on her dresser.

_"My darling, I decided to go to the studio early, Get dressed and when you are done, turn on the television to Bendy and Friends. -Father Drew."_

"That's oddly specific..." Stacy said as she began to follow her father's instructions.

When she turned on the TV. She noticed that there was a new Episode of Bendy and Friends. It was entitled. 'New Friend.' Her mind began to race as to who this new character could be.

The episode began with Alice, Boris and Bendy taking a walk through the town.

Alice was being flirty to Bendy and Boris was chuckling.

Then Alice pointed to something, when it was shown what she was pointing at, Stacy's eyes widened...

There, sitting under a tree sleeping peacefully was...Emily Rose...

"It's impossible..." Stacy said.

Stacy turned off the TV and ran outside and all the way to the studio.

"Father!" Stacy cried as she threw open the main entrance.

"There you are my darling!" Joey said.

"What was my drawing doing in bendy and friends?" She asked.

"Your Emily Rose is now apart of the Bendy crew my dear!"

"You're kidding?!" Stacy exclaimed.

"No. Surprise!"

It turned out that the studio was decorated to look like a birthday party.

"Who's Birthday?" Stacy asked.

"Yours! It's your birthday darling!"

Stacy gasped and smiled, Tears of joy began to stream down her face.

"Father...I love you..." Stacy said, running up and hugging her father.

"I love you too my dear." Joey said, stroking his daughters head.

"You know what?" Stacy asked.

"Hmm?" Joey said.

"I know what my birthday wish is going to be."

"What is it my sweet?" Joey asked.

"I wish that i could meet Bendy and Boris, with Alice and everyone in the show!"

Joey's eyes widened, Could it really be possible?

Could he really bring his creations to life?

Only one way to find out...


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since that day, Joey slowly began to fall into insanity, by slowly, it means, VERY slowly.

It started when Joey started to request odd things for his workers, as in he built a room with pedastals and had one worker bring one thing from they're desk, things like a wrench, an ink bottle, a book, and a Bendy doll.

Then, he had requested an ink machine built by the company Gent Pipes. This of course meant that Pipes were spread all through out the studio.

Henry was growing concerned for his friend and more importantly, his daughter.

Stacy could get hurt with his insanity.

But then, he did one of the most evil sins of all.

He had placed a drawing into the ink machine and turned it on, and out came the one and only...

Bendy the Dancing Demon.

Joey put a hand to his mouth. He actually did it!

**"Hiya Joey!"** Bendy said.

Joey repeated the same process with Boris and Alice, he decided to save Emily until later.

"Well, i can't take them home. I'm gonna have to leave them here. Hopefully they are at least smart enough to care for themselves."

Bendy seemed to hear him and growled.

"You can understand me?!" Joey cried.

Bendy growled and began to approach him.

Boris let out a bark to beg Bendy to calm down. As Bendy turned to the wolf, Joey ran up the stairs and a door slam was heard.

Alice put a hand on Bendy's shoulder.

**"Dat Joey is gonna get it later on!" **Bendy said.

"Bendy, we can't do anything, We've been locked down here." Alice stated.

Bendy looked around and noticed one toon missing.

**"Where's Rosie?!"** Bendy cried out.

Boris and Alice looked around and noticed Emily was indeed gone. Boris whimpered and Alice was growing scared.

"She must not be around.." Alice said sadly.

**"I think that joey is gonna wait to bring her here."**

Alice and Boris looked at each other and bowed they're heads in sadness.

**"Don't worry Rosie, you'll be here soon."**

Little Emily Rose was in her home town when Bendy, Boris and Alice were brought to life, and she was terrified.

* * *

"Bendy?! Boris?! ALICE?!" She cried out.

Emily was terrified. She had none of her friends to comfort her. She wanted Bendy's soothing voice, She wanted Boris's jokes. She wanted Alice to sing her to sleep.

But none of that was possible now that they were gone.

She was alone.

She was scared.

She was doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

A few years pass and Joey was finally ready to bring Emily into reality.

He powered up the ink machine, placed his daughters drawing inside, and waited. Before he knew it, Emily Rose was right there in front of his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened..." She said. Her voice was light and but quiet.

"Emily Rose! Welcome to Reality!" Joey greeted.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your creators father, i've just used this machine here to bring you to life." Joey explained.

"Well, nice to meet you mister...uh..." She said as she didn't know what to call him.

"You can call me Joey, or even Grandcreator." Joey said.

"Mister Joey?" Emily asked.

"Yes?"

"Am i the first cartoon brought to life here?" She asked.

"No actually, You were the last one brought to life so far. We have Bendy, Boris and Alice here too." Joey explained.

"Really?" Emily wondered.

Joey nodded his head.

**"Ay Joey? you almost ready in there?" **Bendy called from outside.

"Actually, i'm ready now everyone, Come and Meet the new toon." Joey called.

Bendy walked in with Boris and Alice and all three of they're eyes widened.

"Rosie?" All three spoke in unison.

"Hi everyone..." Emily said shyly.

Everone rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

**"Oh Rosie darlin'! We were so worried for ya!"**

"Glad to have ya back Rosie!"

"Good to see you again young one!"

Everyone was showering her with love and miss wishes, she was embarassed.

"Guys, stop it, you're making me blush..." Emily said.

Everyone smiled and let go of her.

"Well, i'm glad everyone is happy but now we must get going." Joey said.

"Why, Mister Joey?" Emily asked.

**"MISTER? Rosie. Come on now." **Bendy said.

"What?"

**"We've called him just Joey for years now."**

"Oh." Emily said.

"Don't feel bad Rosie, you didn't know." Joey said.

So, they all left the ink machine room and re-entered the main studio, where Stacy Drew sat at a spare desk. She obviously had grown into a lovely teenager.

"Rosie, that is your creator, My daughter, Stacy Drew." Joey whispered.

"May i meet her?"

Joey nodded and called, "Angel! Come here!"

Stacy sighed and stood but the moment she turned to walk to her father, she stopped.

Her eyes widened in shock, she could not move.

"E-E-Emily Rose?"

"Hello Creator." Emily replied.

"Father..." Stacy began. "What have you done?!" Stacy cried.

"Whatever do you mean my daughter? I made your wish come true, just as i always have." Joey asked.

"But you did it the WRONG WAY!" She cried.

"My daughter..." Joey said softly.

"No! No no no!" Stacy exclaimed. "This is wrong!"

All of the shouting caused Emily to start whimpering and crying.

At the sight of this, Bendy pulled her close to him and shushed her.

**"Shhh, it's okay Rosie, it's all okay."** Bendy cooed.

Emily eventually calmed down and smiled.

"Father, we have to figure out something to do with them." Stacy said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do my sweet angel?" Joey said.

And with one mutter under her breath, Joey heard the words...

"Give them what they deserve..."


	8. Chapter 8

After the words escaped her mouth, Emily and her Friends, all hid away in different parts of the studio.

Eventually, Stacy gave up and urged her father to leave. It wasn't safe for him to continue making cartoons.

Joey said that he would make one last cartoon and then he would close the studio.

What they didn't know is that Bendy was near and was hearing everything they said.

"And you know what? Lets let my Creations friends learn something, When we leave we'll take Emily with us and leave the rest of them here!"

Bendy's hand flew to his mouth and he quietly gasped.

**"If they think they're going to take away my little darlin' they are wrong..."**Bendy whispered.

Bendy waited until they left the studio to come out.

"B-B-Bendy?"

Bendy looked to his little doll as she came out of the basement.

**"What's wrong Rosie?"** Bendy asked softly.

"I-I h-h-h-heard what they had said..." Emily said with fear showing in her cartoon eyes. "You won't let that happen will you?"

Bendy grabbed both of her white cheeks gently and looked her in the eyes.

**"Of course not. I have a plan to keep you safe." **Bendy said soothingly.

Emily hugged him in fear, she couldn't bear the thoughts of what Joey nor her Creator would do if they succeeded...

Emily then felt two arms wrap around her and a gloved hand running through her black hair.

**"Shhh, Don't worry darlin. Just stay close to me and you'll be safe."**

Emily sighed and relaxed, she nuzzled her head into Bendy's shoulder.

"Hold on Dad, i forgot something in the studio!"

Stacy, She was coming back!

Before Emily knew it, she was being pulled by Bendy into Bendy's hiding spot. Bendy put a gloved finger to his mouth in a Shushing motion.

"Come on Stacy, we don't have much time left!"

"Coming!"

The sound of running footsteps and a door closing gave Bendy and Emily the sign that Stacy was gone and it was safe to come out.

"I thought i would like my creator, but i don't..." Emily said fearfully.

**"I know ya don't, and after she said what she said, neither do i."** Bendy said.

Emily fell to her knees.

"What do we do? Once they finish the last cartoon, they'll take me. We'll be parted for who knows how long..." Emily said.

"Rosie? Bendy?"

Boris and Alice!

"Boris! Alice!"

Emily rushed to her other two friends and pulled them into her arms.

**"I assume you all heard what Joey said..."** Bendy said.

Boris and Alice sadly nodded.

"Well, i don't know about any of you but when Creator and Joey come back, my hiding spot is going to be boarded!" Emily said.

**"I don't blame ya Rosie."** Bendy said.

"But one things for sure, we have to fight to survive..."


	9. Chapter 9

A few years pass since Joey and Stacy left the studio, as promised, the final episode of Bendy and Friends was aired and everyone was dismissed.

* * *

One day Emily and Bendy were running around in the studio, Bendy had lost track of Emily when...all of a sudden.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He heard her scream...

Bendy ran in the direction of her shriek and stopped...

Boris was laying on an operation table with tools on a cart next to him. His chest was ripped open and his ink heart was in a glass jar.

"B-B-B-Bo-Bor-Boris is..." Emily uttered, falling to her knees. "Dead..."

Bendy held her close as a darkness grew inside of him. They were lied to. They were used.

Bendy began to feel ink melting from his form.

**"R̸̼͌̓́-̷͇͔͉͙͓̦̄Ŗ̶̨̛̠͚̭͎̪̖̮̞̲̣̤̠̌̓̉̍̈́̊̚͜-̸̞̭̘̲̲͚̤̳̱̤̲͗͒͊͛̀̆̌͌̾͗͋̔̓͝Ŕ̶̡̮͍̗͇̜͕̺̦̗̓̏͝ͅò̷̧̦̣̞̩̥̗̟̬͍͚̙̣̽̕͜ŝ̶̮͑̐̃͌͠ï̶̥͕̏̿͛̑ë̶̦̮͚̝̝̊̽͗̍̄́.̷͎̫̦̱̖͚̟̫̳͙̤̽͆̂̚.̴̘̜̘͔̤̯̞̝̥̓̏͜.̶̜̩͖͓̠̝̀̂̅͐͊̓̂͒͠ͅ"**

Emily's heart raced as she watched Bendy melt and his voice distort...

"B-B-Ben-Bendy..You're scaring me..." Emily said as she began to back away, toward the entrance of the room.

**"Ṉ̵̨̘̖̥͓̜̰̞̱͗͊̌̈̑̀O̷̧̰̫͔̰͐̋̾̒̈͌͂͜!̶̡̨̛̭̣̺̿͛̔̎̂̌͌̊̅̈́̒ ̸̖͍͇̯͎̺̺̮̠̉̈́̑́͠D̸̡̢̛̳̱̬̬͔͔̪̟̣͓̲̓͋̈́O̷͕͎̖̘̟̰̙͎̦͈̥̹̟̖̤̊̾̀͝͝Ṋ̶̡̛̮͍̱̤̐̀̔̆͜'̸̡̛̘̭̜̈́̅͒̑̆̆͑͊͛͝T̵̢̠̫̫͕͉̝̅͑͊̈́̽̑́̽͜ͅ ̷̦̻͇̤̯͎͍̹̬͚͚͓̖̔͜Ģ̶͍̠͖̹͆̈́Ó̵̥̻͊̍͐́̓̀̉̄̄̅̕͠!̸̭̞̤̩̲͍̙̩͖̪́͜"**

Emily ignored his plea and ran out of the door.

"ALICE! BENDY'S LOST IT!" Emily cried.

Emily heard running footsteps behind her and knew Bendy was chasing her..

With no response from Alice, Emily ran into one of the empty parts of the studio, knowing Bendy possibly couldn't see with the ink on his face...

Upon further sight, she had ran into a Completely empty part of the studio, no desks, no posters. Nothing. Her own canvas.

"Wow...My own paradise...My own, hide away." Emily slowly began to get to work, making a makeshift bed and drawing space. Kitchen and all.

It was only a prototype for now, eventually she would build it more and more until she knew it was right.

* * *

Years pass again and the studio began to become more decrepit. More haunting. More, DEMONIC.

Bendy became 'The Ink Demon' and everyone referred to him as such, well, except for Emily, She always referred to him as Bendy.

So, her little paradise eventually flourished, she made a bedroom, living room, kitchen, dining room, everything that was included in a basic home.

She sighed as she relaxed into her bed, "Basically, i'm the Perfect toon these days. Alice and Bendy were corrupted, Me and Boris are in our little hiding spots. It's perfect."

Sometimes she would have to fight off Searchers or Lost Ones that appeared in her paradise trying to take her to Bendy sadly to say, they failed.

"Every time. Why does he even try?" Emily said to herself.

She could hear Sammy through the speakers on the walls.

"When will he ever learn?" Emily said.

She began to hear everyone's voice, from Alice, to Boris to everything and everyone in the studio.

"I guess everyone is doing something..." Emily said.

Emily was now climbing into bed for the night, when she began to hear a music box, playing the melody of a lullaby Bendy made for her.

The thought of the old Bendy made her cry, she missed those days where he would play with her and sing her to sleep.

"Bendy, what happened to all of us? I miss you...The real you..."

* * *

Little did she know, Bendy was listening to her plea through the walls and wished that she wasn't so afraid of him, If she wasn't, he would comfort her.

**"R̵̛̭̋͗͛̽̈̎̕ͅǫ̸̝̞̗͓̰̦̩̲̜̀͑͛̅̃̋̑̏̒̑̇͐͗͆͂ͅͅs̶̭̺͕̗̱̩̳͔̩͙͎͂̈́̒̉͐̒̽͗̆í̶̦̩͇̫̖͚̈́̈̉̈́͆̚͜ë̴̢̛̞̘͔̳͔̰̼͚̰̤͉́́̊́̄͌́̎̕͘̕͘̕͝.̷̱̗̲̉̑̾̀̑͑́̆́̈̍̓͜.̶̢̠͈̲̱̭͖̦̬̈́̇͐͝.̶̨͎͎̹͇͉̎ͅ Y̷̹̪̖̎̈̋̎͒̇̾̀͂̿̈́̉͠ó̵̡̝̱̠̗̣̻̰̘̼ű̸̲̗̼̖̞͔̙͆̃̏̃̉ ̸̯̝̺̰̞̏́̾̀̏̄͆̽͒̾͝͠͝w̷̞̌̀͒͂̊͐̊̈͆̇͐̈́̈́͘͠i̴̡̢̛̞̠͓͉̺̻͍̲̩̙̽͗́̒̅̅͊̓͑͋̉͑͘l̵̯̯̼̰͎̠̠̟̦̗͈͓͓͚̈͑̽̅́ḷ̵̛̫̠̦̗͇̻̗̘̰͍̪͖̘͗̃̌̉̓͐̄͌ ̸̨͙̄̆̑̚̚b̵̧̧̗͔̣̬̜̔̿̓̋̾̊̏͗̇̓̎̎̀̚͜ë̴̲̫̩́̑̇̋͝ ̴͓̼͓͚̭̬͓̼̝̞͋̔͒͑̋̈́̃͗̿̏̎̔͊̕M̵̖͙͔̼̽̊͂̄͑͝I̷̘̯̻̹̼͔͓̹̝̦͎͛̓͐́̿̂̎́͂̂͂̾͘͘N̷̹̳̝̱͚͈̺͈͙̺͔̘͂̓͗̉̀͗̏̅̉̇ͅͅͅE̴͎͇̪͓̙̹̬̳̻͋̑!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Emily was now walking around the studio, mainly looking for something to do. She had already talked and worked for Alice, visited Boris, and played with the toys in Heavenly Toys.

"What should i do no-" She said but soon, ink splotches began to cover the walls.

"No...No no no..." Emily said running to the nearest Miracle Station.

She closed the door behind her and slowly sat on the tiny bench.

**"R̶̫͆õ̶̜s̴͔͝ì̷̯e̸̛̮.̶̹̾.̶͇̊.̷̨̛"**

He was still after her, after all these years. He still tried to take her away.

**"Ṛ̷̇o̷̮̐s̸̞͒ḯ̵͉e̶͍͊,̶̯͝ ̴̣͋m̵̥͌ẏ̷̗ ̵͚͑d̶̪̋a̸̖̕r̵̪̚l̵͂ͅi̵̺͘n̷̺͒'̵̩̄,̴͓̃ ̴̤̂C̸̢̐o̴̱̾ḿ̶̺ḛ̴̌ ̷̹̑o̸̹̽u̶̞͌t̶̯͛.̸͙̈́.̴͖̿.̷̻̾"**

No, she wouldn't even breath, she couldn't, For Bendy heard the smallest of breaths.

**"Ḯ̸̡ ̷̪̑k̶͎̅n̵̪͋ò̶̧w̷͓͘ ̵̘͠ẏ̶̘ô̵̥ú̷̖'̴͎̑r̶̺̀e̴̯̚ ̶̣͆h̵͉͗e̵̮̔r̸̺̂e̷͚̓.̷͔͑ ̷͎̀C̷̞̋ŏ̴̰m̵̡͝e̵̳̚ ̶̲̽o̴̮͆u̴͙̚t̵̜̓ ̸̧͛m̷̢͆y̷̟̕ ̷̫̑d̶̦̾e̴̛̻á̸͇r̴̜̉.̷̺̿"**

Eventually, Emily decided that the moment she couldn't see him, when he was gone and out of sight. She would break for it.

As Bendy walked on by, Emily felt her heart race. She was so afraid that he would hear her heartbeat and know where she was hiding.

She began to quietly sing the lullaby Bendy sang to her when she was afraid.

_"Little Rose, Little Rose..._

_why do you fear so?_

_Never fear, i am here."_

Emily lost control and sobbed.

_"If a monster came near,_

_there'd be no reason to have fear..._

_You are safe here,_

_For i am here..."_

She could hear him coming back. He heard her.

_"Little Rose, Little Rose._

_May you bloom through all..._

_So rest now in this hall,_

_Bendy is here now. You are alright..."_

She could see him looking through the peep hole on the door.

**"Y̴̘͗ȯ̵͜ǔ̶̝.̷̪͝.̷̬̒.̷̤͊Y̷̩̾o̶̠͛u̴̓͜ ̷̜̇ř̶͇ë̵̯́m̴̞͘ê̴̱m̷͕̔b̷̖̄e̵͖̕r̵͕͑?̵̘̔?̴̯̓"**

Emily nodded. "It's all i have left of you. The real you."

Bendy held a hand over his heart.

"Just go..." Emily said.

The sight of his beloved in tears was heartbreaking for The Ink Demon.

**"̷̗̀͒͜Ro̷͖̞̎̓s̷̲͖̃i̴͈̓̕ë̷͎͇́͘,̸͖̞͊̿ ̸̮͖̆ỵ̷̺́ȯ̴̳u̵͈̺͐ ̴̛͖d̷̲̉̈́o̴͂͜n̸̩͈̈́́'̴̙́̓t̴͕̿͘ ̶̞̓̿ṙ̷͍̕e̷̦̰̓ą̸̂̕l̶̪͑̈́i̴͖͚͗̌ż̴͖͍ë̶̪̦́ ̵̦̐h̷͇̹̍͝o̶̮̳͐ẅ̶̱́̅ ̶̓ͅh̵̩͎͊̕a̸͍̓̽p̴̰̈́p̵̡̈́́y̴̩͂́ ̸̨̗̓͠y̸̢̲̋̔ȏ̵̠ű̵̫͑ ̶͖̆̃w̵͚͔̾̔o̸͙͘͜ȕ̷̗ͅl̸̹͌̽d̵͎̯̏ ̴̬̋b̸̝̰̍e̸̤͍͆̂ ̵̩͌̄i̶͇̜̿f̶̘̞̒͝ ̵̲̈́y̶͙͝o̶͙̺̿u̸̦̽͠ ̸͓͊͠j̷̦̐͝o̶̧͍̓ị̴̓n̵̗̗͋̾ë̶̲d̷̬̜̉̈́ ̸̥̆͐͜m̸̢̮̽ę̷͒̾.̴̳̑͂.̴͋ͅ.̶̘̈"**

"I...i can't..."

Bendy's smile widended, **"Ṕ̷͙̪ľ̸͖e̶̹̫̿a̶̹̖̕s̸͖̍̒ě̷͇̥͊,̵̳̈́͠ͅ ̶̗̽i̴̱̿̄͜ ̸̝́c̷̙̐o̷͎̓u̷͈̐͘͜ľ̷͎̎d̵̨̎̈́ ̶̲̂͝ḿ̵̡̛a̷̙̓k̷͕͍̍̑ę̴͚́ ̴̬̒y̵̥͗ō̶͕u̷̪̾̏ ̸͓͖̐s̷̠̭̽͠ȯ̸̭̦̓ ̵̟̾h̵̥̙͒̐à̴̳͍̊p̵̯̔p̵̧̈́͜͝ẏ̶̳̟.̶̥̚ ̷̜̀̈́Y̵͚͑͒ó̶̗͝ȗ̸̠̬̊ ̸̰̣̎w̴̧̞͐o̴̫̘̽̃ṳ̸͙̈́ḻ̶͌ḏ̸̽̌ ̵̪̕b̶͓̫̍̉e̴̤͔͝ ̴͖̌m̶̙̌̏y̶̫̅̈́ ̸̛̞̝͂q̵̖̪͆̐ü̸ͅe̸̗͐̓e̴̮̘̿͆n̵̠̝͂̇ ̶͕̇ă̸̘n̷̖̊̃d̶̙̜̈ ̷̙͛í̷̺͔̀ ̷̹͇͑̕w̶̡̛o̸̡̼͝u̵͍̗̓̔l̵͈͊ͅd̴̦͆ ̶̯̩͛̌t̸̘͕̾̐r̸̫̓e̷̠͊a̷͔̼͊̆s̷̩̖̓u̶̝̓̚r̶̛͍͈ẽ̸̲̭̐ ̴̫̎̍y̸̞̖̌ò̶̮̰ủ̵̩͕.̷̢̾.."**

Emily shook her head. "I can't.

Bendy sighed and left saying, **"U̶̥͗n̷͔͛̈ṫ̶̫̪͂í̸͓͝l̵̼͉̀ ̶̦͙̂͌n̸̫͊͝ȇ̵ͅx̷̰͒͝t̸̺̑ ̸̟̑t̴̡͒î̵̟͝m̶̪͋ę̸̞̆.̵̩̜̇.̶̮̾.̴̛̙͕̈́"**

Once The Ink Demon was out of sight, Emily carefully stepped out of the Miracle Station.

"I'm sorry Bendy...I hate to hurt you like this...But i can't..."

She rushed to the giant Bendy plush and did her best to hug it close.

She jumped as she suddenly felt a hand of her shoulder.

"Rosie?"

Emily turned around and smiled, it was Boris.

"Boris!" She cried as she hugged him tight.

"Rosie, what happened? you weren't in your sanctuary." Boris asked.

"I decided to go out for a minute, but then, when i was about to go back, i had to hide." Emily explained.

"The Ink Demon?"

"Please, don't call him that..."

Emily rubbed her arm.

"Rosie, if you mess up such as calling him the wrong name, He'll make you miserable."

"I've always called him Bendy, he hasn't done anything." Emily said.

"He's leading you into a false sense of Security, When you turn your back. He'll be ready to kill you."

Boris put his gloved hands on her shoulders and led her back to her Sanctuary.

"It's late Rosie, let's get you to bed."

Boris led her into her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight Rosie. See ya tomorrow." Boris said as he began to leave.

"Goodnight Boris."

Boris turned off the lights and walked back to his safe house.

Emily slowly closed her eyes and she was off to dreamland.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Bendy watched as his beloved rose slept. He wouldn't give her up, He would keep trying until she was in his grasp.

**"̴̮͝Ō̸̡n̸̲̉e̶͔͊ ̴̢̃d̸͚͐a̶̰̽y̴͈̿ ̷̘̀ḿ̵͖y̷̡̎ ̷͍̉l̶͈̚i̴̽ͅt̷͍͝t̵͔͊l̷̬͝ě̶̮ ̸̳͑r̵̮͂ő̷̯s̴͔̈́ē̵̩.̵̫͒.̸͔͘.̸̯͋O̶͙͘n̷̠̓ḙ̸͒ ̶̮̃ḏ̴̃a̷̧͆y̸̠͆ ̸̣̈́ÿ̴͍́o̸̙̓ǘ̸̠'̶͓͂l̷̦̀l̶̢͋ ̵̙̂ḷ̵̀e̸̲̔ṯ̵͂ ̶̟̆y̶̬̓o̷̫̎ủ̸͍r̵̳̎ ̶̙͠g̵̩̀ų̶͒ä̴́ͅr̶̛ͅd̸̢̀ ̵̲̈́d̶̯͋o̵̯͘w̴̲͂n̸͕͠,̶̘̓ ̶̞͗a̴̤͋ṋ̵͌d̶̉ͅ ̶̥͐w̴̫͛h̴̤̓ȅ̵̪n̷̪̾ ̶͉̊y̷͝ͅo̴͙͝u̵̥͂ ̷̹̍d̴̯͝ǫ̸̿.̶̨͋.̴͖̇.̶̹̀Y̸̻͠ỏ̸̡u̷̟̔'̷͖̇l̷̜̑l̵̻̃ ̵̽͜b̴̖̃e̷̩͊ ̴̋ͅm̴͎̽ì̷͚n̸̠̋e̴̻̓ ̷̗͝f̵̪̒o̵̖̾ř̶̦e̷͓̎v̸͇̈́e̷͉̎ř̴̻.̸̙͛.̴̼͐.̵̣͝J̷͎͘ů̴̱s̸̼͋ţ̸̽ ̷͔̉ḧ̶̰o̶̕ͅw̷̦͑ ̴̧̈́i̶͎̿t̶̾͜ ̵̠̋s̴̰̽h̵̥̿o̴̡̎ȕ̵̹l̸̤̆d̶̦̊ ̷̔͜b̷̨̂ȅ̶̪.̴͈͗.̷̱̅.̸̥͒"̶͙̈**

He chuckled and appeared next to Emily on the bed. He gently kissed her forehead.

**"̸͖̍Ȉ̵̝ ̷̡̾h̶̻̐a̶͇̍v̸͙̈́ḙ̸̛ ̶͖̉t̶͖͋h̵͉̔ë̸̖ ̷̙̈́p̷͇̋ė̶̢r̶̗͐f̴͙̿ē̷͇c̴̳͐t̷̬͑ ̷̧͐t̶͉̀h̵̯̀ǐ̶̙n̷̳͝g̸̪̉.̸̠͛"̶̺̉**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been at least a month since she had seen a searcher, lost one, or heck, even a Striker. She began to wonder what was going on, had The Ink Demon finally given up?

"Huh, this is weird..." Emily said, as she cooked in her kitchen.

"Typically a searcher or maybe even piper would show up right about now..."

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who's there?" Emily asked.

"I think you can guess."

Emily laughed lightly and called, "It's open."

Boris opened the door happily.

"Heya!"

"Hi Boris." Emily replied softly.

"Well, you seem awfully calm this round." Boris started.

"It's because i haven't seen any of Bendy's servants around anywhere this past month." Emily said.

"See, what'd i tell ya?" Boris used his 'i told you so' tone. Which Emily never liked.

"Boris, you know i hate that tone." Emily said.

Boris bowed his head and smiled.

"You are forgiven." Emily said.

Boris smiled and hugged Emily.

* * *

Time passed and Emily eventually let her guard off, seeing as though no searchers or lost ones had appeared.

"Well, i would usually be tense when going out but, i think i'll be okay." Emily said to Boris.

"I don't know Rosie..I got a bad feeling about this..." Boris said.

"I'll be okay, i know it." Emily said.

Emily then walked out of the door and out into the open.

"I can do this." Emily said.

Emily made her way towards the first level of the studio, making sure no one was snooping around.

Seeing it was clear, Emily then made her way towards the music department.

She was sure to be careful, for she knew Sammy was on his hunting grounds.

A few times she had been caught by Sammy and used in rituals to satisfy Bendy.

"Watch yourself Emily...Watch your back, and whatever you do, Don't look back." She told herself.

Once through the music department, she returned to Heavenly Toys, where she heard the...'angelic' voice call for her.

"ERRAND GIRL!"

"Coming Alice!"

Emily learned that it was better not to tempt 'the angel' and her wrath but rather follow her word, she'd seen what she did to the Boris clones and gosh darn if it didn't scar her...

She arrived at Alice's sanctuary, where she was currently at work on a piper.

"Y-Yes Alice?"

"It's about time you arrived, Emily Rose, you know i hate waiting." Emily knew the tragic fate that had befallen Susie Cambelle, unfortunately, she was staring right at the very girl whom was very jealous and hated Emily's guts...

"I have more errands for you, seeing as though you haven't been bothered by that wretched Ink Demon, i thought i'd give you something to do." Susie growled.

"Yes Alice, what is it you require of me?" Emily soon found that Susie preferred when she spoke formally.

"Your first task is simple, i need you to go and collect some cans of bacon soup around the studio. I have sadly run out of them, a lady has to eat to you know."

Emily nodded.

"I will give you your next task once you return."

* * *

Emily returned to Susie, with arms full of bacon soup cans.

"Ah, i see you have returned."

"Where would you like these Alice?" Emily asked.

"In the kitchen if you will, you know the drill."

Emily entered Susie's kitchen and placed the Bacon soup cans in a nearby cabinet.

"Okay Alice, what's my next task?"

"Your next task is to go out and find some...Victims for me. I seem to be running low, and i NEED to be PERFECT!"

Emily always hated when Alice made her do this. But it was either this, or her own heart...

"Yes Alice..."

Emily then left and made her journey to find Alice's 'victims'.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Emily returned with victims in hand, she did hate making Alice wait but her victims were NOT easy to round up...

"I'm...back...Alice..." Emily said, she had to run to make the victims follow her.

"About time..." Alice said, sitting on a nearby couch.

"Well, they weren't very easy to gather up and-"

"HUSH!"

Emily flinched. Angel or not. She hated when others were loud...

She held back her fear as best as she could.

"One last task for you dear."

Emily nodded and listened.

"Destory that demon's face." Alice said evilly.

Emily gasped, everything else would be fine for her. But now Susie was asking her to destroy the one person. (Or demon) that made her happy even in her saddest moments...

Seeing as though it was that or become one of her own victims.

"I'll get right on it..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bendy was watching Emily's little adventure through his cardboard cutouts, he had to make sure that wretched 'Angel' didn't lay a finger on his precious rose.

But when he heard Susie ask Emily to break said cutouts, he knew he would have to go out and keep an eye on her from the shadows.

Besides, this was the perfect moment to grab her in the end. He could tell that she was tired and weary and to the point where she could pass out at any moment, and when she did, he would be right there to catch her...

* * *

Back with Emily.

She had been awarded an axe to do the job, it was easier said than done for her.

She didn't exactly have the strength for this but for some reason, when she raised the axe, she found it light as a feather...

"That's strange..." She said but continued to chop away at the cutouts.

During her little adventure, Emily could feel her energy drain quickly.

"Have...to...keep...up..." Emily said as she climbed the stairs to each floor.

But it wasn't meant to be...

Emily fell to her knees, causing them to be scraped on the wood, but at that moment, she didn't care.

She breathed, trying to regain control.

Eyes rolling back and her body falling backwards, before Emily knew it...She passed out.

The moment she passed out was the moment that inky splots began to cover the walls, and an ink portal opened on one side of the wall.

Bendy grinned widely. He could finally have the one thing he so longingly desired.

He knelt down to Emily and lifted her up into a motherly cradle, making sure to hold tightly, but not too tight.

**"̸̬̲̣̱̈́̀́͝F̸̡͚͙̈́͗i̷͕̽̐̋̃̕̚ǹ̶̝͐͑̚̚ä̴̡̨̝͚̜̮̏́̂͘͝l̸͉̖̓̈ͅḽ̸̝̥̙͂ÿ̷̥́ ̶̥͚̤̏̔ͅm̶̖̹̺̠̺̾ỳ̶̯́̈́͐͛ ̸͔͕̬̻̞̲̄̎š̵̡̗͉̘̪͓̈͝w̶̳̤̲̪̭͂͆͗̃̓̂ę̴̩̆̚̕ͅȇ̵̡͕͠t̸̡̞̘͕̠́͋ ̶̜͆̇̋͊̕͘r̵͈͐̀́ȏ̷̘̫̦̱̾̐͌͝š̵̛͍̦̝͓̽͛̓ĕ̵̢̛͍̣̗͒̚,̷͚̜̠̝̹̀̀͑͝ ̴̰̲͉̞̊͑̈͋̚ͅy̵̯̪̤͓̲͑́̓͝o̷̞̼͙̓̐̅̋͑̔ṷ̵̭̦̜̖̎̅̉͊.̸̼̊̑.̷̝̗͇͎̆̽̐̑͗́ͅ.̵̢̙̥̲̋̃̈́̏́͝a̶̼͙̳̱͕͗r̸̻̪̆̀͒̆e̴͖͖̺̬͈̞̒͒̔.̶̖͌ͅ.̴̬̥͉̌̅.̶̤̊̆M̷̜̘̙͌̋̿͛̅̕I̶͖͍̮̘̺̹̿̐͋̉͐N̶̻͘E̶͎͐̊̓͝!̴̧̰̙̦̘̎̓̚"̴͖͎̀͒̓̐̍**

Bendy then made another ink portal appear on the other side of the wall.

He carried her through until they both were out of sight...


	12. Chapter 12

If you asked her now, she'd tell you 'I'd rather not talk about it', and she had every right.

She groaned lightly as she regained her sense and awareness. She was laying in a bed, was she in her bed?

Emily opened ther eyes slowly and realized, this wasn't her bedroom.

This bedroom was small, with candles around for lights. Posters on the walls, and a drawing desk for a vanity.

"Wh-Where am i?" She asked herself in fear.

She looked around the room and tried her best to calm herself.

"Be calm Emily, it's probably just a dream..." She whispered to herself.

She opened the door that led outside and quietly gasped, She was in Bendy's throneroom...

"Oh no. He finally caught me..." She whispered.

She tried to stay as quiet as she could as she watched Bendy watch his cartoons, but one seemed to keep his attention the most. She knew it right away.

It was her first cartoon.

He always watched that one the most, she never understood why.

She sighed and she knew she had to leave. She couldn't stay with him underground, who knows what would happen.

Sammy would go even more crazy because he may think she was a sacrifice.

Alice would surely kill her for even being within two feet of him.

Boris would think that she betrayed him.

So many things could happen.

So Emily made a mental plan in her head.

One. Once Bendy was gone and out of ear and eye sight, BOOK IT.

Two. Be honest with Boris at least.

Three. Back to the normal routine.

She saw him standing up and rushed back to the bedroom, quickly faking her slumber.

She heard him walking into the room and heard him sigh.

**"̶̨̥̝̌̾̊͘S̴̠͍̄h̷̜̄͛̕e̸͖̤͙͘͜'̷̖͕̱̇́s̶̼̥̄̐̾̉ ̵̨̠̽̈̊s̷̪͍͐t̵̼̩͕̽̄̋͝i̸̖̩͂̃͛̑l̷̗͑͘l̴͔͖͛̈́̆̀ ̴̯͋͗̊̉ș̷͈͇͖͗͌l̸̜̠̈́͗͊̊ẹ̵͒̎̕é̴̳̩͈̝p̷̥̝̮̓̅͌̆i̴̱̐ņ̸̡̫̈́̌g̸̡̻̜͛̇͐̈́,̶̻̺̊͠ ̷̛͖̳̚i̴̟̥͖̙̅ ̷̨̻̮̽š̸̨̙̪̎̓̐u̸̢̹̻͠p̴̡̗͎̙͊̉̄p̴̖͊ǫ̷̍ŝ̵̡̻ḛ̴̤̓̿͊̋ ̷̦̽i̸͕̙̲̼͒̿t̵̗̲͗̑̂̉'̵̢̧͗̐͂͌s̴͎̘̼̠̍̓ ̶̼̦̘̟̑̎͑́ḟ̶̧̝͌o̷̦̓͒̀͠r̵͖͗͗ ̸̡̳̯͌̈́ͅť̵̤h̴̹͗̂̀é̸̱̮͉͕̿ ̸̩̱̣̎̌b̵̟̰̣̳͒̓̈́̓ę̶͚̖̈́̋t̷̹̼̼́t̴͍̫̑͋͜ͅe̵̛͓̐̃͝r̸͓͐.̸̪͔̲̿̑̑̚ ̵̗͚͉̏̃̉͆S̸̤͇̤̯̾ḛ̶̺̎̃e̸̜̘̺͝į̵̈́ņ̵̫́̚g̵̞͔͂̿͐̄ ̷͔̼͈͘͜ȟ̵̻͙̲̕ȍ̸̩̩͍w̷̢͈͎͖͌͆ ̸̫̽̑͠s̵̩̔̑͘̚ẖ̵͙͉͎̏e̸͒͜'̸̢̯̪̑͑̃ͅl̸͈̣͕̀̈̏̏l̴̪͕͔̖͝ ̵͙̬̋r̵̡̯̼͌̀͝e̶̩͕̥̜͠a̵͉̍̅̐c̴͉̭̞͒̍̾͆t̶̼̤̰͙͝ ̵̢̧̞́ő̴̯̫̼̊ͅn̸͔̿c̵̢̜̹̻͛̈́e̷̝͓̬͝ ̸̬̻̠̝͛́̄š̸̘͎͓͖h̶͍̗̮̜̀́ȇ̴͓̱͓̙̃͒ ̵͎͖͇͇͊̇ȃ̶̫̪̼͛w̸͎͖͕̘͌̈ả̵̳͓̯̿k̶̪͇̇e̴͎̋̍̕s̵͕̦͓̝̋͋̋́.̸̨͕̱̗̿̈͐͠"̷̩̱̅̎́**

He left.

Once she was certain that she was safe, she sat up quietly and sighed softly, "He's gone."

* * *

Meanwhile.

Alice was working on a piper when she looked to her machinery and realized she needed more gears.

She called, "ERRAND GIRL!"

No response.

"ERRAND GIRL!"

Nothing

"ERRAND GIRL!"

Nope.

"Where is she?!" Alice yelled.

Alice could only come to one sentence.

"He. Took. MY. ERRAND. GIRL."

Rage seeped onto her face as her face turned redder than blood.

"If i find her, she'd better say her last prayers. For she will have her last breath."

* * *

Emily eventually did fall back asleep as she waited for Bendy to leave the throne room.

When Bendy came in to check on her, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beloved, she looked so peaceful.

He walked to her side and began to gently stroke her hair, being careful not to wake her.

But as he did so, he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Alright dad, i'm back. I'll start looking."

* * *

**Can you guess who's back?**


	13. Chapter 13

During the years of the studio's fall and corruption. Stacy grew into a lovely young women. Taking on her father's job as an animator for a local cartoon studio.

One day while working on references for new characters, her father called.

"Stacy!"

As the years went by, her father slowly dropped the sweet nicknames and called her by her real name instead.

"Yes Father?" She called in return.

"Will you come here for a moment?"

Stacy sighed and stood from her work desk, walking out of her bedroom and into her father's kitchen where he seemed to be working at the sink.

"Yes Father?" She said.

"There's something i need you to do."

Stacy's curiosity peeked.

"Yes, what is it father?" She asked.

"Do you remember what we had said before we left the studio?" Joey asked.

Stacy thought for a moment.

_"And you know what? Lets let my Creation's friends learn something, When we leave we'll take Emily with us and leave the rest of them here!"_

That's when it hit her.

"We didn't take her..."

Joey nodded and turned to her.

"So, on your wish. You must go to the abandoned studio and get that girl and bring her back here. We'll talk more once you've done so."

Stacy nodded and grabbed a set of keys.

Being the age of 16. She was able to drive on her own and was presented a car on her birthday.

She climbed into her car, turned it on, and set off.

* * *

A few minutes later, she pulled into the studio parking lot.

"Here we are.." She said as she stepped out.

She walked into the old studio, unaware of the horrors that awaited her, and a big surprise in the end.

"Alright dad, i'm here. I'll start looking."


	14. Chapter 14

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Bendy left the throne room, Emily slowly and carefully watched as he entered an ink portal, almost as if he knew something...

"Well, don't waste time wondering Emily.." She said to herself.

Emily carefully walked over to the giant metal door and pulled a nearby switch.

Once the door was opened, she ran.

Stacy on the other hand, was rather curious.

She was interested to see how old the old studio had grown, it had grown quite a bit.

"Wow...to see how much you've grown all these years..." She said.

All though she was excited to be back. She could help but get a chill down her spine, a feeling that someone was watching her, waiting for her...

Emily had kept running as soon as the door to the throne room had opened, she didn't know where she was..

"There's more downward levels?!" She exclaimed.

She breathed, "Okay Emily. Don't panic. Just try and find a way out."

She kept wandering until she found herself in a small village.

But she began to panic as she noticed two figures, A dog and a women.

She gasped when the two figures looked in her direction.

"Tom, who's that?"

The dog figure shook his head.

"Hey you. Who or what are you?" The women said, pulling out a sword.

Emily breathed and walked into the light.

"My name is Emily Rose. I'm a cartoon."

The women's eyes widened. This cartoon didn't seem to be a threat, in fact. She seemed rather afraid of her.

She was shaking, her eyes darting in every direction.

"H-Hey, it's ok, i'm not going to hurt you." She tried to assure her. "They call me Alice."

"You aren't Alice..." Emily said.

"I know i'm not. I'm the opposite of her." She said.

"Can i call you something else...?" Emily said in fear.

"I guess if your gonna call me anything else, call me Alison. I don't know why, but that's the only other name i remember." She said.

"Alison. That's better." Emily smiled.

"Okay. Alison it is." Alison gestured to the Boris next to her. "This is Tom."

Tom waved.

"You look like a friend of mine. He must be so worried for me.." Emily said.

Alison put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's ok. We'll help you get back."

Emily smiled and followed with Alison and Tom.

Meanwhile with Bendy, he continued to watch Stacy as she explored the studio, she saw the ink machine, saw the old Boris Alice was working on. She saw everything pretty much, only one thing left.

Turn on the machine and give him power.


	15. Chapter 15

After Stacy had done all the steps her father recited to her to turn on the machine, she returned to the entrance to find it...blocked?

"What..? That's impossible.." Stacy said as she neared the entrance.

Only to be met with an ink covered face!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She began to run, she had to get out, she just knew she had to.

"Screw Emily! Screw it all! Nothing is more important then my life!" She cried.

She was so close to the exit when...

She began to fall downward.

* * *

Emily was now following Alison and Tom with a promise to help her return to her home level.

"So..." Alison began. "First question's gonna be, How'd you get all the way down here, unharmed?"

Emily began to think about it. Remembering the events.

She sighed and began to explain.

She had been running errands for Alice when she began to grow weary. She was on the stairs as well.

Finally, her cartoon body would hold no longer, and everything went black.

When she awoke, she was in some sort of bedroom.

The bedroom was small, with candles around for lights. Posters on the walls, and a drawing desk for a vanity.

She just knew, it was The Ink Demon.

"I see." Alison said.

Tom looked at Alison with a 'Do you really believe her?' look.

"Of course i do." Alison whispered, "Partly."

Tom looked on the path ahead.

"Next question, what are you?" She asked.

"I'm a cartoon." Emily replied.

"There's no way you're a perfect cartoon, Alice would have killed you by now." Alison said.

"I don't know, I just came out this way, i don't know how. i don't know why, i just did."

* * *

Stacy didn't know how, or what happened, but she slowly started to wake up.

"W-Where...What...?"

Stacy put a hand to her head, she must have fallen and hit her head hard enough to knock her out..

She found herself in a puddle of ink, wait. INK?!

She screamed out, "AH!"

She sighed and slowly stood up, how was she gonna get home now?

"Great, Dad's gonna kill me for this." Stacy said as she began to make her way down the stairs.

She soon arrived into another room with writing on the wall.

"Dad, what did you do here...?" She asked herself.

She then noticed an axe.

"AAAHHHH YEEESSSS!"

She grabbed the axe and began to clear away a path covered in boards. Which lead to a boarded up door.

She chopped those boards too.

When she opened the door, she gasped.

There sitting in front of her was a pentagram surrounded by candles.

And she stupidly walked right into it...

* * *

Emily gasped as she got a sick stomach feeling.

"A-Alison..A-A-Are we almost there?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it's just down this corridor, why are you-" Alison began but when she turned around, she out a hand to her mouth, "...Okay?"

Emily shook her head and held out her hand, while keeping one arm held tight to her stomach.

Alison with her quick acting, grabbed Emily's hand and held Emily steady.

"Come on." She said, "We'll look at you when we get there."


	16. Chapter 16

Stacy didn't know what had happened to her, it was as if her memory had been erased...Wait. It was coming back.

As she slowly opened her eyes from the never ending darkness, she found herself in a strange room, coffins all around her, and...A PENTAGRAM!

She jumped up as fast as she could and out of the demonic circle.

"How did i..." She didn't wanna know. "Nevermind."

She grabbed her axe and looked for a way out, she soon noticed another boarded up door.

"Well well well." She said. "Another closed off door."

She shrugged and began to chop the boards off the door.

"Let's see what else this has in store for me, Father."

She descended down the small stair case after she opened the door. She soon read the small sign above her.

"Utility Shaft Nine.." She smiled. "I think i know where i'm going." She smiled, having remembered one of the workers, Sammy.

Sammy was a good one. He would try and cheer her up if she was down, Plus when Henry couldn't watch her, he was always up for the task.

"Oh Sammy. I've missed you.." Stacy said.

She continued her journey until she arrived at the bottom. "How did this place get so big?!" She cried.

She walked over to a tape recording and immediately knew the voice that played.

_"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. i pray you hear me. Those old songs? yes, i still sing them. For i know you are coming to save me, and i will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires Sacrifice, Can i get an amen?"_

"Oh god.." Sammy wasn't the same man she knew.

"I said, can i get an amen?"

Stacy jumped, "Sammy?!"

Nothing. She sighed.

"I must be hearing things."

* * *

Soon, Alison, Tom and Emily entered a small little room,

Alison helped Emily onto a small bed.

"Alright, let's start with the simple things."

* * *

After a few questions, Alison had an answer.

"I think you may have eaten something bad and got food poisoning." Alison said.

Emily looked away for a second.

"I'm afraid i couldn't convince Tom that you were trustworthy, so i'm sorry but you'll have to stay in there." Alison pointed to a small room that Alison referred to as 'The Prison'.

"Oh.." Emily said sadly. "I understand."

Alison lead her into the cell like room and blocked up the entrance, "Again, this is only for precaution, Tom's choice. Not mine."

Emily nodded and watched as Alison walked away.

"Well, at least this is better than being trapped with The Ink Demon."

* * *

Some time passed and Emily began to get hungry, so she called, "Alison?"

"Yes?" Alison said, looking up from her work.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but i'm kinda getting hungry.." She said.

Alison nodded and walked away to find something for her to eat.

Emily looked around the room, looking for something to do.

"One thing i can do."

She grabbed a nearby piece of paper and a pen and make some quick sketches.

"Emily."

Emily looked up and saw Alison push a bowl of soup to her.

"Thank you Alison." Emily said.

Alison nodded and walked away.

Emily looked to the soup and slowly began to eat.

A voice in the back of her head began to tell her to run back to The Ink Demon, but she knew better.

"No, i won't." Emily said, "Never again."


	17. Chapter 17

Emily had been sitting in the cell for a while at that point, she eyed Alison working on Tom's robotic arm.

"I've done nothing wrong to them..." She whispered to herself, "Surely that's trustworthy right?"

Once Alison finished the work, she stretched out her arms.

"Alright Tom, you head on to bed, i'll be there in a minute."

Tom nodded and walked off, but not before he glared at Emily, before walking off.

Emily noticed a small box on a nearby shelf, she knew right away what it was.

"Alison?"

"Hm?"

"What's that box on that shelf?" Emily asked.

"Oh, i'm not sure, i found it one day while wandering around." She picked up the box. "You wanna take a crack at it?"

Emily nodded slowly and watched as Alison walked over to her and passed the box into her hands, before bidding Emily goodnight and walking away.

Emily smiled as she traced the small box with her fingers.

It was a music box, _her_ music box.

She smiled and turned the key on the back, and watched as two figures, one being her and the other being Bendy popped out of the top of the box.

She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing melody the music box play to her. She slowly began to sing along.

_"Little Rose, Little Rose..._

_why do you fear so?_

_Never fear, i am here._

_"If a monster came near,_

_there'd be no reason to have fear..._

_You are safe here,_

_For i am here..._

_"Little Rose, Little Rose._

_May you bloom through all..._

_So rest now in this hall,_

_Bendy is here now. You are alright..."_

She then quietly cried, tears streaming down her pure white cheeks.

"Bendy, i wish you were your old self again..." Emily clutched the music box tightly to her chest as she closed her eyes.

* * *

After Stacy thought she was hearing things, she went through a series of going back and forth, walking through ink filled halls, and now she was in the music department.

"Ah, feels good to be home." She said.

She always enjoyed coming to the music department as a young girl, singing with the singers, recording voices with the voice actors. It was all her playground to her.

"Susie, Sammy, Norman, you guys were always the fun bunch." She said.

She explored around the music department, having some fun, and then finding another set of stairs, and at the bottom, a door that read, 'Exit' but the only problem was that, well...it was covered in ink.

"OH COME ON!" She exclaimed.

"Well this is gonna be fun," She noticed a power lever next to her. "Oh! What's this?" She pulled the lever, and it seemed to turn on the lights.

Stacy walked back out into the music department, but she screamed when a searcher appeared in her way!

She fought them all until they all disappeared.

"What..was...that?!"

A little more wandering, led her up another staircase.

This room contained a desk and projector.

She smiled and walked back down. She walked down the other hall and all the way to Sammy's Office.

"Oh Sammy.." She sighed,"Why did you go missing all those years ago?"

She pushed on.

"There's the pump switch." She noticed a pool of ink in front of the door. "But that's one big leak at the door though, if i can find a way to stop it...maybe i'll be able to get in."

She noticed a tape and reached to press play.

_"So i go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day, and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys! it's like they disappeared into thin air or something all i can think is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as i was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy! Cause if he finds out i lost my keys again, i'm outta here!"_

Stacy laughed, Silly Wally she always would say.

She went searching.

She soon found the keys in a garbage can near the front.

Once she grabbed the keys. She walked back to the door next to Sammy's office.

When she opened the door, she found a tape recorder, assuming to be Sammy's, she pressed play.

_"Every artisic person needs a santuary. Joey Drew has his, and i have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song._

_The drum thunders in triumph._

_The bangjo playfully plucks._

_The bangjo once again strums it's melody_

_The base fiddle sings with deep articulation._

_Sing my song, and my sanctuary will open to you."_

Stacy nodded and repeated the pattern in her head so she wouldn't forget.

She put the piece's together like one of her and her father's puzzles.

She ran back to the projector, turned it on, ran back to the music room. hit the drum, plucked the banjo twice, and strummed the base fiddle.

Boom! There was Sammy's sanctuary, she slowly entered and found a small section with a writing desk.

She gripped the wheel and turned it, "One down."

* * *

Later with Bendy, he decided to check on his beloved before going to see Stacy get knocked out, but to his utter horror, she was gone.

**"̴̡̧̠̍̉̉͂̀̓W̶̧͍̱̏̀̔̂H̴̛̯̼̺̖͎͎̕A̴̞̔͊̕ͅT̷̳̒͌̉̌́̂̂̊͝?̴̨̨̗͉̭̟̘̻̬̃͌!̵̪̖̰͓̓̔̎̽͛̈́͗̇͜ ̴̢̲̳͕̙̈́W̴̲̯̃H̸̛͔͙̻̜͑̔̏̕E̷͇̲̪̣̽̆̄̕͝R̸͓͉͔̭̯̓͂͗̌̊̒͝Ẻ̵̛̳̮̱̥̭͔̥̆͆̍͌̍̑ ̷̜͚̺͔̲͆͒̔̊̌̊̚I̴̡̱͉͐͆̔͐S̸̡̘̞̤̼̝̹̗̔͋̀̅̿̃͆ ̵̰̼̝̣̲̻͆̆̇́̊̒̾͜͠S̵̛͇̲̓̑̇̀̽͘H̴̩̥̱̰̓͊͂͐̄̓̆͂E̷̹̬̹͙̱͌̒͝?̷̡̤̹͎͍̑̓̉̀̀̏͛̀͋!̶͖̻̼̺̪̭͖̅̎̃͜͠"̶̢͇͙̺̙̫͔̀͆̐͛̌́**

He looked everywhere, but Emily was nowhere to be found.

One thing she could've done.

**"̶̜̖͇͕̟͂͘͠͝S̶̜̺̫͙͖͉̦̈́̋ḧ̶̛̲̜́̄̂̄́e̷̦͕̜̽̎͂̑̑̔̂ ̸̰̂̆͛̀r̷̡͓̤̯̖̦͑̋̽͐͘ä̷̺̪̳̖́ņ̸̳͙̈́͒͐ ̸̧̢̩̺̩́̓̐̔̈́̑͜ͅf̸̨̨͈̞̝͊̾͋r̷̢̰͇̥̣͔͗͌ǫ̵̣̭̩͍̱̈́͋͘̕͝͝͝m̶͉͉͚̩̖͕̂̀͋͑̈́̉̌ ̷̡͓͙͚͒m̴̧͍̼̜̓̒̀̌̋ͅe̸͈͇̯̺̻͆̇͛.̷̳͔̠͝.̷͕̫̩̆̂̅̀̉̀̊.̷̡̤͓̈̿́̈"̶͖̉̈́̊̔̄͠**

So, he went after her.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Stacy arrived at the second valves location, she was surprised to find it gone.

"Oh no, there's no valve. Where could it have gone?"

She also noticed a lever next to said pipe, she pulled it and walked down the second staircase. Once she reached the bottom, she looked to her left and screeched when she saw a shadow.

"What or Who is that...?" She asked herself.

She looked to the right and noticed an open door, to which, she entered and followed the ink stream to a boarded up entrance, and with a searcher with a hat on the other side, but when she got close, the searcher disappeared.

"Was that..._thing_ holding the valve?" She wondered.

She shook her head and chopped the boards off the entrance.

She continued the stream until she came across a room with a crate and two levers, one to pull the crate up and one to drop it down. She sadly put the piece's together.

"Oh..." She sighed. "I'm so sorry for what i'm about to do."

She pushed the upward lever down and watched the crate rise.

She began to lead the searcher until he was right under where the crate was gonna drop.

She quickly pushed the downward lever down and closed her eyes.

Once she reopened them, The searcher was now crushed under the crate and she grabbed the valve.

"Sorry for that, but let me say, Uncle Henry would love that hat." She smirked

She made the journey back to the infirmary and turned the valve once it was placed.

She returned to Sammy's office, but before she could go inside, she sat outside the window to take a breath. How long had it been since she stopped to take a breather? She had no idea.

Once she was steady again, she stood up and walked into Sammy's office, pulling the switch,and walking out.

She then made the walk to the stairs, but before she could get close, something hard hit the back of her head, rendering her nearly to pass out.

But before she did, she saw a ink figure, wearing overalls and a Bendy mask and the words were rather soothing to her.

_"Rest your head, it's time for bed."_

She said one last thing before she passed out, "Still got it, don't ya Uncle Sam?"

She then passed out.

* * *

Emily woke up to a rough shake by Tom the next morning.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Tom and Alison looking down at her.

"Y-Y-Yes?" She uttered.

"I think it's time we get you home eh?" Alison said.

Emily sighed and nodded.

"As a gift, keep the box, you seem to love it so much." She said, noticing the box cradled in Emily's arms.

"It's a music box. A gift from an old friend of mine." She sighed as she remembered the the day.

"Well, no time for flashback. We need to get going. Before _He_ comes around." Alison said.

Emily nodded and followed Tom and Alison.

But before She could walk out of the door, Tom gave her the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Tom, i'm speaking the honest truth when i say this. I don't mean you or Alison any harm." Emily pleaded.

Tom seemed to relax a little.

So, the cartoon trio carried on.

* * *

When Stacy regained consciousness. She noticed Sammy messing with something.

"There we are, nice and tight."

She tried to move, but found that she couldn't.

"Wouldn't want our sheep running away now would we?" He said, He picked up the axe. "No, we wouldn't. But i must say, i'm honored you came all the way down here to visit me."

"U-Uncle Sam..? You don't know me?" Stacy pleaded.

"You seem familiar to me, But i mustn't focus on that." He looked back at her, "For our Lord is calling to us my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is at hand!"

Sacrifice? oh no...

"And then, i will be freed from this...prison...this inky dark abyss, i call a body!"

She tried to speak but he hushed her, "Shhh, Quiet! Listen! I can hear him crawling above! Crawling!"

Sammy was no longer the man she once knew, it saddened her.

"Let us begin! The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me! He will set us free!"

As he walked away, Stacy began to break free, or try to anyway.

As she did so, Sammy's voice spoke into the speakers in front of her.

_"Sheep Sheep Sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed."_

Like she could sleep right now!

_"In the morning, you may wake, or in the morning...you'll be dead."_

"Oh yea, VERY reassuring.." She once again tried to break free.

_"Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!"_

"Oh goodness no..." She tried to break the rope.

_"I summon you Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"_

She heard a crash from the room Sammy walked into.

_"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

She finally broke the ropes, grabbed her axe, defeated the searchers and ran.

She broke every board in her way until she reached a pool of ink.

"Oh yeah, he's totally not gonna pop out at me." She said sarcastically.

She walked forward and just as she guessed The Ink Demon busted out in a wave and began to chase after her.

Once she got away, she took another minute to take a breath.

Once steady, She walked on until she saw a bacon soup can roll out, and what she saw next made her wordless.

"Boris...?"


	19. Chapter 19

Emily breathed as she, Alison, and Tom traveled through the studio.

"Are we almost there?" She pondered.

"Almost. But we have to be careful." Alison replied.

"Are there any stations near?" She asked.

Alison pointed to a nearby station in reply.

Emily felt relief fold over her like an oceans wave.

But her assurance didn't last.

For at that moment, ink veins appeared on the walls, a faint but noticeable heartbeat could be heard.

"H-He's here!" She cried out.

"Get to the station!" Alison exclaimed.

Emily did just that.

"Where are you demon?!" Alison said.

**"W̶̙̃ȅ̸̠̇l̸̙̓ḻ̴͠ ̷̬̘͛w̶̢̾ě̶̗̒l̸͓̱͒l̸̟̓́ ̶͔̔w̸̞̞̋e̸͒̓͜l̶͖̚l̴͖̓́.̵̖̀.̷͈͚̽͘.̶̫͛"** The Ink Demon came into view. **"I̴̻̦̽t̸̮̤́̑ ̸͎̅̐a̸͚̼͛͝p̵͍̍͘p̷̠̦̒̈́ȩ̷̤̎a̶̮̿̇r̴̢̊s̸̛̿ͅ ̷̪͉̚y̷̨͠o̸͓͇̓̀ù̴̗̈́ ̷̧̀t̵̫̭̽w̴̖͆õ̷̳ ̶̺̔ͅâ̷̹r̷̔͜ḙ̷̰̄̅ ̸̡̠̿̕ẗ̶̉ͅh̸̥̗̎͛ȅ̵̬̈ ̵͖̳́̚o̷̭̫̔̈́ǹ̵̡̮ȩ̵̒̐s̶͙̀ ̵̦̱̂w̶̨̗̚͝h̴̡̿̊o̸͎̓ ̷͉͑̽k̷̛̪͉n̵̗̼̽͝ǫ̵͚̔̑w̴̱͈͝ ̶̭̓̚t̸̅̐͜h̴͓́͑e̵̲͗̈ ̴̝̀͘w̸̭͒ͅh̵̛̜e̶̖͇̒r̴̩̀e̵̼͋͊a̷͓͌b̵͔́ͅő̸̮̰̆u̵̝͖̅ț̶̛́s̷̱̱̀ ̴̛̘ơ̶͈̒f̶̬͂ ̸̧́́m̴̛̘͑͜y̴̙̝̑ ̷̦̱̎p̸̖͊̍͜r̵̯͝e̷͙̒͘ć̴̡̡̄í̸̤͕o̷̧͐̋u̴͔͍͛s̸̻͒ ̸͙̾͒ṟ̴̛͋o̵͍͍̔͑s̴̱̖̔e̸͎̖͆.̸̯̈́.̶͇̈́̂ͅ.̴̰͔̔"̸̱̟̈́**

Emily watched through the slot in the station.

"So what? Not like we'd tell you!" Alison argued.

"Please be okay..."

* * *

Stacy reawakened in a small closet sized room, she found herself laying on a bed.

"W-What?" She remembered what happened. "Oh..."

Stacy stood up and walked to the main room, where she found Boris sitting.

"H-Hey Boris." She called.

He waved in response.

"Can you not speak?"

He sadly shook his head.

Stacy shrugged, she walked to the door that lead outside and noticed no lever.

"The lever is missing." She looked to the wolf. "He must have it.

She walked to Boris and sat down, "Hey Boris, have you seen that door lever around?"

He was about to answer when his stomach growled.

"Here, how about i make you something to eat, then i can have the lever?" Stacy said.

Boris thought about it and nodded.

"Lets see what we have."

* * *

Emily had been sitting in the station for at least five minutes at this point, Alison, Tom and The Ink Demon didn't move even an inch from their original places.

"My goodness." Emily whispered. "What are they doing?"

**"̶͙̕W̷̝̔̈́ḫ̴̘̅e̷͖̿́ṛ̶̏͋ḙ̵͐́ ̵̠͈͠ȋ̴̬͔ś̵̛̹͖ ̷̼̠͘m̶̡̅y̵̻̫͑̏ ̸̧̭̃̕b̶̩̖̆é̵̖l̸̨͐̊ỏ̶̯͝v̷͇́é̵̻͖̓ḑ̸̮͌?̷̪͒!̴̹̬̌"̶͕̯̒̓** The Ink Demon cried out.

"We don't know who you mean! Even if we did, we'd never tell you!" Alison said.

**"̴͉͝Ỳ̶̀͜õ̵̖u̵͖͝͠'̴̅͜d̴͙̾̓ ̵̟̘͘b̸̨̬̕͠ẻ̶͇͠t̸̟̾͆͜t̴̫̏e̷͙̹̒r̷̿ͅ ̶̨͖̽t̸̡̔͘e̵̺̣̍͑l̸̩͑ͅl̵̞͖̂͠ ̵̢̀ṃ̶̓ë̴͔́̕ ̶̦̿̂ó̸͜r̴̻̪̋͑ ̶̧̟̿̂ě̴̜̓l̷̙͓̇s̶̻͖͂͂ẹ̴̙͑!̶̖̇̑"̷̙̟̃̈́**

"Or else what?!"

The Ink Demon grinned evilly and used ink to tie Tom and Alison together.

"No..." Emily whispered. "No, please..." She pleaded for their safety.

You may be asking, 'Why doesn't she go out there and fight for them?' The answer is simple. She was too afraid to.

**"̸̮͈̏N̶̩̂o̷̝͛ẃ̴̲̼,̵̞́̓ ̸͍̌̇t̴̯̀ë̸̤́̏ḽ̴͘l̴̺̆̄ ̴͙̓m̴̦̘̆e̴͎̅,̵̗͗͊ ̷̭̺͑͠Ẉ̵̖̌͂ḧ̵͉́e̵̻͖͂r̵̰̯̃͋e̸̘̓ ̵̢̺̑́i̶͕͍͋͘ş̵͂ͅ ̸̟̈́m̶̛̳y̸̞̝̐ ̶̎͜p̵̩̭̽r̵̫̝̃͝ȩ̶̛̰c̶̖̣͊̾i̶̱̅ò̶̳͐u̵̹̕s̷̛̻͓͝?̶͉͆"̶͕͐͌** The Ink Demon asked once more.

She guessed, since the Miracle Station was not insight of The Ink Demon, she quietly opened the door and ran.

* * *

After Stacy had gotten the lever from Boris, She and him left the safe house and made their way down the halls.

"I guess while i'm here. Have you seen a toon named Emily Rose around here?"

Boris froze in fear, how long had it been since he saw Emily last? Why was Stacy asking about her?

"i'll take that as a no." Stacy replied, realizing Boris's silence.

Little did either know what or who they were to encounter.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily ran as fast as her legs could carry her, She wanted to go home, curl under the soothing warm of the blankets on her bed, Read one of the books she had taken from the library, Just relax in general.

Maybe she could see Boris again and explain why she had disappeared.

How she would love nothing more than to cuddle with him right now.

She had made it up to Level K at last, but as she did so, she could hear a very familiar voice.

"Boris, if you don't start talkin' soon, I'm gonna go crazy!"

Oh no, what was She doing here?!

Emily quickly hid in the nearest Miracle Station and watched as Stacy and Boris entered the elevator and rode to level nine.

She quietly exited the station and booked it down the halls.

* * *

Stacy and Boris reached level nine and looked ahead to see a giant Alice Angel head.

"I'm gonna go see Alice. I bet she's in there."

Stacy then made the journey out of the elevator and into Alice's sanctuary.

When she spotted Alice, she quietly uttered, "Miss Angel?"

When Susie turned around, she was shocked to find Stacy standing there.

"Stacy Drew, could it be?"

Stacy looked onto the deformed face of her father's creation.

"P-Present.."

Susie seemed to brighten up. "My dear! It has been an eternity since i last saw you!"

Stacy then made a horrible click. "S-Susan?"

Susie smiled kindly. She and Stacy were always fond of one another, They'd always get together, voice act every so often.

But now. It was clear that they both had taken different paths.

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous here!"

Stacy bowed her head.

"I came for Emily Rose."

* * *

Emily breathed as she was close to her sanctuary. Just a little further.

A hand on her shoulder nearly caused her to shriek.

She turned slowly and found Henry behind her.

"H-H-Henry?"

"Hey Emily, long time no see."

Emily threw her arms around the elder male.

"Henry! You came back! Oh goodness...I thought you'd never come back!" Emily cried out.

"Hey, it's ok Emily, i told you all i'd be back."

Emily cried into his shoulder.

"Henry, you don't realize what has happened since you left." Emily said.

Emily looked around and gestured for Henry to follow.

To which, he complied.

* * *

Once more, Bendy was hiding in the shadows, watching as his beloved found comfort in the traitor of a creator. He was meant to be the one to comfort her cries! NOT HIM!

**"̷̦̳̋S̴͔̍o̶͔̩̐.̷̫̄.̵͍̈͝M̶͍̅̑ý̵̡͇ ̶̱̿͜l̴͇͑i̴͉̔͒t̷͍͗̎ţ̶̞́l̷̙̻̑̅e̶̫͒́ ̶̢̙̉ȑ̶͙̎ơ̶̪̻͊s̷͖̪̔e̷̹̊ ̴͓̀̌h̶͉͒͜a̵̹̓̏s̵̞͙̈ ̸̠̊d̵͆͜͝e̷͇͉͆̊c̶̼͓͂̇i̵̛͓̓d̶̨͐è̴̳ͅd̵͎̈́ ̷̻̎́ͅt̷̲̅̽ò̸̬̔ ̴͙̕t̴̞͝ä̵̻͙́k̶͍̫̅͠e̴̗̭͘ ̸͙̝̑s̵͕̐i̴̭͙͆͗d̴̢͂e̸̫̾̈́͜ṡ̷̱̭ ̵̞̬̒ẁ̸͍̾ḯ̶͈̄t̴̪̉h̴͔͂̎ ̸̟̼̽̑ṱ̶̓h̶̻͛̕a̷̳̼̐t̸̯̳̍ ̷̯̒t̸̥̬͊r̵̛̩̼a̶̧̭̍i̵͓͂t̷̲̋ö̴̦͖́ṛ̴̉̄.̴̟̦́̚.̶͍͋"̶͓͋** The Ink Demon grinned evilly. "**Ẅ̷̛̲̤́é̵̤l̶̲͉̎ḷ̴̤̌.̶͚̚ ̴̡̥̔̿W̸͆̕͜ȩ̵͂̋'̷̪̞͌͘l̷͔̇l̸̺͐ ̴̛̰̖͗s̸̬̈̌ḛ̶̈́͑͜ë̴̤́ ̴̡͈̈͘a̷̭͋ͅb̵̗̭̕o̵̺̓ṵ̵͆t̸͕́͒ ̸̯̈́t̵̞̉͘h̵͎̄̚à̶̱͎t̶̪̺͐.̸̠̆́"̶̫̜͋**

All that time, Susie and Stacy had been catching up, laughing, playing, making up for lost time.

But then, Susie had a sickening idea.

"Darling, how would you feel to become my own?"

Stacy blinked. "I'm afraid i don't follow."

"You, becoming my own daughter."

Stacy's eyes widened, it sounded like a dream come true, but she couldn't leave her father.

Stacy stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry Alice, but i'm afraid i have to decline the offer."

Stacy walked back out to the elevator, but was still followed by Alice.

"At least allow me to come along and keep you safe."

Stacy sighed and nodded.

So, they were off to find Emily Rose.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily lead Henry into her sanctuary. She sat him at her dining room table and gave him a small cup of tea.

"Henry, you shouldn't have come back. You don't realize how much danger you're in..." Emily said.

"What do you mean?"

Emily sighed and began to explain, she started with how Bendy turned into The Ink Demon, how Susie turned into The Angel. How She and Boris hid away from them. Finally ending with how she had been kidnapped.

"So that's about it." Emily breathed. "Now you know."

"Wow. Emily. I..." Henry was speechless. "I'm sorry."

Emily sighed and said, "Its fine but..." She closed her eyes. "Why did you go?"

Henry looked Emily straight and said boldly. "I didn't leave, Joey fired me, and he wouldn't let me say goodbye or tell me the reason.."

Emily opened her eyes again but in shock.

"W-What?"

So, Stacy, Boris and Alice were now wandering around the studio, searching for the lost rose.

"She's most likely hiding from that retched demon." Alice stated.

"What demon?"

At that moment, Inky trails began to cover the walls, Alice ran and hid, but Stacy was confused, that is until she beard a bone chilling voice.

**"̴̹͖̳͇͙̉̀̊͜W̷̢̡͓̣̰̩̃͋̄̈́͘͘e̴͙̦̻̮͊̒̈́́̊l̸̨̧̦̺͕̣͌͒l̴̦̟̠̰͠ ̸̢̙̻͍̳͉͋͆͐͠ẁ̶̘͇̯̅̍̑̕e̸̼̹̭͖̪̚l̸͖͕̥͐͜͜l̶͍̀ ̴̨̺̠̯̹̓̆̑̓͘͘w̷̳͓͌̍é̴̢̱̞l̶̡̯̟̜͍̺͋̾̐̓͠l̷͔͕̻͔̭͂.̷̧̣̣͕̿͑͝ ̶͉̬̙̞͇̊̄͒́̀L̵̻͍̞̼̊͒o̶͙̥̍̇͆̐̕o̷̦͔̝̩̗̅ͅk̸̜͉̪͇͊̑͆͊ ̵̢̪́̄́͌̎ẅ̷̨̼͎̟̞́̅̀̀͊h̵̢͍̻̰̊́͐̇̿o̷͎̰̲̓͋̂̍͝͝ ̴͍̩͔͍͆̍͘w̴͖̱̜̩͚̾̒͊͘͠e̷̥̟̗̞̒̽ ̷̧̞̼̤̔͐̎̀͜h̶̡͍͕̭͍̳͆̿́ą̸͈̣͑̇̇v̴̪̩̀͛͑e̶̡̥̺̠̰̋ ̴̢̪̝͇̀̂ͅh̶̥͓͊͑e̶̮͎̥̥̠̔́r̵͇͇̓e̵͈̻͉̮͇͑̚.̶͚͕̜̥͖̋͠"̸̛͎̥̹̒̌̓̓̏ͅ**

That was the last thing she heard before her world turned to inky black.

Emily had been spending time with Henry, ever since she found him.

They had started to catch up on what they missed in each others lives.

"So i said to Linda, 'Linda, you really want to get those hundered dollar pairs of shoes?!'"

Emily giggled at the notion.

"How much has the outside changed Henry?" Emily asked.

"A lot has changed actually, too much to think." He replied.

"I guess the outside and this studio have something in common. They both changed greatly."

"Yeah, i agree."

So for that time, Emily and Henry kept talking about one another.

Sadly, Emily had to admit it.

"Henry...I love having you here, but...You need to leave this place."

Henry's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Henry, after everything i just told you, you're really going to ask that?"

Henry realized she had a point.

"Yeah, fair point."

When Stacy awoke, she found herself in a prison cell.

"Wh-What the?!"

She looked around for a way out, but found none.

**"̶̥͉͖̮̫̈̍͂͌̃̓͜Ằ̸͕͕̏̀̎̑͐̂͘ḩ̵̡̟̗̭̦̦̺͖̉͛̎͗̾̈̍͠,̸͇͙̻̟̯̤̞̹̤̌́̿̾͊͑̑͝ ̸̨͎̳̠̗̦̈́̑͐̈́̈́̀̏̉s̶̫̥̘̫̖̼̏̂̊͠ỏ̷̱̮͈̞͑̀ ̵̢͚̰̝̪͚͎͌͒͂̿͋͌̐̕ͅỳ̴̡͇̭̻̠̩̣͖̈́͠ͅớ̵̧͇̈̒̓͑̇͂͘ų̷̲͇̳͍̞̈͒'̵̹͎̔̈́̎̓͛̄ŕ̶̗̳̐̐͒̓̒̔̆͝ͅe̷̫̮̯̖̗͍̥̫̅̃͑͛̏̀̈́͛ ̴̹̟̗̠́ͅͅt̷̛̖͍̊̾̈̿͊̐͘h̶̛͇̼͖̣̠̣͘͠e̷̡͂ ̸̺̼͙͍͖̠̏̃̾̃͝ͅö̷̦́̈́͗n̵͇͇̘͒́͠ë̵̝̰̯̫̤͕͕̯́̽̋̇ ̷̢̛̝̫̥̺̖̯͇̝͗͛̇̓̽̏͝͝w̸̲͕̬̭̩̯͎͚͚̆h̶͉͙͔̱̮͚̣̳̠̑͗̐͒̉o̴͈̺͋͑̎ ̶͕̥͔̩͎̦̼͊̾̊̿͌̒̄͘w̷̱͔̲̩͍̒͑͜ä̵̡̩̬̤͇̹̠̭̿̾̒̒̇̒͆͜͝n̸͔̻̭͍̯͔͌̄͌͊̃̃̏͝t̷͙͉̫̘͖̟̱̃̓s̷̠̭̮̬̩̙̠̤̦̓͊ ̶̯͓̣̣̲̩̰̎͐̇̑t̸̃̈͊͛̒͜͠o̵̩͉̤̜̔͒̃̓̇͂ͅ ̶̯͙̙̘̹̤͂̍́̽̈́̈͗̿t̷̨̥̩̤̱̟̩̟̪̔̒̈́͘ǫ̴̛̖̯̓̃̓̚ͅr̴̳̬͚͆̊̑͊̀̀̚͝͠t̶͇̪͙̳̿͊̋̐̕ư̶̢̯̝͚̙̥̯͂r̴͓̓ě̶̤͝ ̵̘̉͂m̷̛̛̪̫͓͙̑͐̌͗̆͝y̷̧̻̗͓̦̫̞̺̫̿͌͂̔ ̴͖̜͙̩̟͕̘̮͆̿́̄̌̀̊͝ͅd̸̡̖̻̑ȁ̴̡͇̹͙̩̥̞͋̚͝ŗ̴̪͌͐́̓ļ̷͚̥̬̪͚̯̗͕̍̌ị̷̤̙̗͆̆̏͂͝n̷̠̘̬̗͙̋̒̅̈́̍͂̚͝͝g̵̬̝̮͍̲̖͙̓̄̈́́̒̓̉̅̕.̵̢̰͉̘̦̪̗̈́.̸̮̹̙̹͚͔̄̏͌̂̚̕"̵̟̪̭̣̽**

Stacy looked up and saw The Ink Demon.

"Torture? Who? Me?" She tried to play innocent.

**"̶̜͛̉D̵̜͎̓͊̎͘o̸͈͈̒͊̿̕n̸̻͔̔̇͒̕'̴̹͕̗̍͂͋t̶͓̞͝ ̵̨̦͇͝p̴̝̞̰̎l̸̡̠̓̐͋͜a̵͉͖̫̫̎͛y̸̼̟̒͊̈́͝ ̴̥̗̈́̈́̏͊g̸̼̱͒a̷̞̋̌̓m̶̧̰̼̯͐̓͠e̷̟̜̺̓̓̃̿ş̵͋̎̍̀ͅ ̶̭͐̈́w̶̳̫̔̆̈͘i̵̡͎͔̐̃̆t̵̬̲̼̾͂h̸͕͔̗͉̐͌ ̷̝̹̞̄̂m̴̞̀̒e̷̛̠͈̺̽͗͝ ̴̜̮̩̘͂͊̾͘S̵̘͆t̷̖̆̊͜a̶̢̡͙̜̾c̵̢̗͖͚̏͊̃ẙ̴̘̚͝͠ ̶͈̩̀́͝Ḑ̴̝̏͆̑͂͜ŗ̶̡̓ë̷̙̜̤̗́w̸̯̌͐,̷̥͖̯̒̐̽ ̴̳̑͑͝i̸̢̮̫̅̍͝ ̵̺̦̏͋̂̓k̷̘͙̣͋̇̑̓ń̷̢̖̺̊õ̵̪̠͂͐͝w̵͙̅̐ ̶̤̚w̸̘͔͖̃͝h̴̟̝̐a̶̯͑̎͒ͅt̴̟̒̏͜ͅͅ ̸̣̤͗̈̈́y̶̧̖͍͚̎̽́o̶̳̻̎͂u̵̬̣̓͐́̄'̴̈́͜ȑ̸̜̐e̷͉̍̈́͠ ̴̩͇͖̯͒̽h̸̜͐̌̊̑e̴̚͜r̵̢̠͙̘͗é̶̡̟͈̄ ̸̨̛̈́̎͛f̴̫̙͇̩̈o̵̙̓̀̒r̸̨̢͍͌̏.̸́ͅ"̴͉͔̳͛̀͂**

How did this thing know her name...?

**"̷͉̱̋̔̑Ŏ̵̹̝̃͘h̴̢̭̉̊̒̌,̵̬̿̀ ̴̧̝̣̃̀̓̚i̴̳̖͌͛́͛ ̶̙̿̓͠ả̷̺̬̼̞̉̀͘m̷̛̜̈́͝ ̴̛̦́̑a̶̻̥̾̀͒w̴̧͖͎̅͝a̴̪̼̽͌͊͝ŗ̸̀̔̈́͜͝ë̴̬̫̭̗́̀̈́ ̷͈͉̭̻̊o̴̗̕f̶̤̈́̓̍͑ͅ ̵̗͚̏͋y̶̢̟̿o̴̳͔̠̾͜u̶̢̐ř̸̥̪̝ͅ ̶̢͔͎̲͒̅̏̈́n̶̞͇̖̪̾a̴̹̬̋͜m̵̥͚̱͗̀e̵̲̊͌̅͑ ̸̹͍͕̜̇̌̽͠l̵̪͖̐̎ị̷̻͔̈́̋͝ẗ̸̜̬͎̒̕t̷̮̫͗l̸̻̫̄͠e̴͚̊ ̶̮̺̘̂͑D̷͙̯͐̋͘͠r̶̠̳̽ͅë̶̯͎͑͜ŵ̶͈̜̲̀͝ͅ.̶̡͕̠̍̎͜"̵̡̛͚͑̾** He laughed.

**"Ý̴̧̙̿̄ͅọ̷̡̗̳͆̐ú̶̜r̵̲̀ͅ ̵̰͕͉͓́̎̇̔f̵͙͖̜̮͊̚͝â̵̬͈̽t̵̩̲̳͋̌͝h̴̢̧̛͍̽̌e̸̤̞͙̾̕r̴͍̬͔̭̓̃͘͝ ̴͔͖̝͙̇̈́͋̚ḯ̷̡͔̦̬̐̈s̸̹͋͜ ̴̨̟͍̏ţ̵͔̗̟̍͐̽ḩ̵̛̑̔̕ẹ̶͆̿ ̶̠̗̃̐̍ö̶͚̬̠́̿̚w̴̩͎͈͂̔ņ̵̓̋̀̍ḛ̸̍͒r̵͙̼͒̕̚͠ ̵̮̏̈̉͜ọ̶̟̣͂͛̕f̸̮̖̩̒ ̶̡͔̻̳͛̂ť̵̫͕̤̆͊͂ḧ̵͕̺̎͊̐i̷͈̜̓̚ͅs̴͖͗͐ ̷̥̊̐̀̐s̶̘̪̓ṭ̴͇̘̍̐̕u̷̦͌d̵̼̝̀̈̄͋͜ì̴͔̘̎o̵̳̤̒̇͝ ̶̺͉͓̎̌̑̍a̸̲̞̠̻̒́̕f̸̦̓̍t̵̜̥̻͉̃̃ë̸̼̗̘́̅̚͘r̴̟̬̐͊̎́ ̵͖͎̹̠́a̷͇̻͇̐̕l̶̜̩͆͊ľ̴̙̺̑̆.̵̭͕̟̀.̸̢͚̂͂"**

Stacy rolled her eyes, She knew that obiviously.

"What do you want with me huh? Kill me?"

The demon laughed. **"̵̡͘͝A̷̱̋̈́H̸͙̝̎͝A̸̦͇͝H̷̟̻̔̓A̴͇̣͛H̵̰̫̿!̵̳̫͝ ̵̲̼͛K̴̺͛I̶̗̿̓l̵̞̑̃ĺ̶̖̾ ̴́̓ͅY̷̠̝̑O̶̧̗͆Ṷ̷̋ͅ?̷̬͙͛!̴̘̋ ̸̪̀O̵͍̊Ḥ̶̽̕ ̶͍̳̀̿Ṉ̶̀͑Ǒ̵͉͕!̶̤̾̋"̴̤̍** The Demon got closer. **"̵͓͓̇̂Ḯ̴͇͔'̵̼̀M̶̦̆̈́ ̵̞̚ͅG̶̲̈Ǒ̵̗͇̾N̷̖̈́N̸̝̦͘Á̶̭̙ ̶̢͔̃D̶̨̓̿O̵͖͝͝ ̵͕̰̄̔S̶̡̲͘O̶͎̒ ̵̨͘M̴̢͗͊U̸͎̝̿Ċ̶̺͠H̶̟̥̏̂ ̵̩̤̋̚W̸̫͘O̷͉͌̽R̵̘̽S̷̯͙̃̌Ḛ̸̽̓.̶̧͓̓̆.̵̜̎̌.̸̛͈͖"̸͍̭͐̌**

Emily had been walking with Henry to find a way out, but she suddenly shook.

"You okay Emily?" Henry asked.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine..Just got a chill is all."

"Funny, i didn't get cold." He replied.

"We toons aren't like you Henry.."


	22. Chapter 22

Emily finally managed to get Henry to Heavenly Toys. Where a VERY Angry Alice and Boris awaited them.

"Emily! There you are!" Boris exclaimed. But then noticed the older man next to her. "..Henry...?"

Alice was next, "I warned you Errand Girl not to go within two feet of that wretched Ink Demon!" Alice then noticed Henry. "You even brought someone into this mess of a studio, and here i am thinking you were the kind one of us."

Henry stood in front of Emily. "Listen, its not her fault. I came here on my own. She didn't drag me here or anything."

"Y-Yeah.." Emily said.

"Still, Emily." Boris said again. "You have no idea how worried i was when i realized how long you had been gone for."

"I'm sorry Boris, i didn't mean to worry you...It was Bendy...He took me after i passed out from...Alice's errands..."

They all glared at Alice. "What? I need someone to do my errands. I am a very busy lady."

They all rolled their eyes.

"Alice, Boris, we have to get Henry out of here. Please. I don't ask for anything unless i know i have to." Emily begged.

"I guess we'll help."

"I suppose i can help, but you owe me Errand Girl."

Emily smiled, at least they had kindness.

"Lets go, i don't want Bendy to appear somewhere."

* * *

"Do much worse? What did i ever do to you dude?"

The Ink Demon laughed.

**"W̷̨̩̹̣̓h̵̛̖̭̉̽̽ȃ̸̠̀̽͌͠t̷̨̙̰̗͆͐͂ ̸͍̞̳͔͐ͅd̶̨̫̗̺̪̓̀́̀͑͌i̶̗̱͌d̸̨̬̿́ ̸̣̀̌̍͂̓y̷̤̓̇ó̶̢̱̩̲̠͆̚u̵̬̲̿̂̍̿̅ ̸̧͙͓͕͍͚̽̋̒d̶̡̛̯͈̊ō̵̗̫̦̏̾͋͜?̶̭͓̃͑ͅ" **He laughed. **"̶̯͎̺̠̈͜͝H̶̛̟̝̝̊̌͗͒Ȁ̷̛̳̍͝T̷̡̳̻̝̆̚ ̶̩̍Ḑ̷̜̯͖̫́̏͘͜͠I̴̧̼̞͍͆̈̿̚D̵͙̻̀̾͑͘͘͝ ̶̖̖̫̱͙̩̍̔͘Ÿ̶̡̡͖̪̳́̋̽͂͜O̷̙͙͕̐̀̇̓̕͜U̴̢̡͇̯͓̖̎̊ ̷̡͎͒̋D̵̢̜̣͕͙͊̍̂O̷͔̺̐́̌̄?̴̭͉̺͈̊͗͛͗̒̒!̷̘̂̍̑ ̶͖̦̀̂͛ͅY̶̧̓͊Ò̷̥̰̹͓̊͜Ṳ̸̓̀̍̒͊͂ ̵̻͔̯͋̓̍̏T̷̡͖̤͙̅̋̈́H̸̢͎̭̙̩̍̌̒̚R̸̡̟̱̪̙̾̓̒͜E̶̢̧̢̱͖̗͒͛Â̴͍̅͗͛̀̂T̶̫̭̥̙̪͙͛̅̈͊̕͠È̴͕͑̍Ṇ̷̾̋̈́͌͐Ȇ̷̯͍̖̘͓͌̆̓̌ͅD̷̢̎̀̾͆ ̵̥̥̖̱͎͛̀̒̔͆ͅM̴̢̘̙̣̉̉̽Ỵ̵̡̼̈́̾̐̈͋͠ ̸̼͎̼͍͆̓S̴̠͔͈̲̈͗̄̒͒̒W̸̪̯̍̏Ē̴̪̹̯͖̠͇͐̆̐̕͝E̵̘͆̐Ṫ̴̩̹̠̿̍̋ ̵̩̟̠͙͙͕͂̋̈́͘R̸̢̧̫͓̘̘̀͝O̴̜͋͝S̴͎̝̳̻͂̉̎͘I̷̡̧̼͕͙͈̾̍̔̎E̸̹͔͒̑̍̏̕!̶̰̥̭͕̲́̐̆"**

Rose?

"Emily Rose? Why is she so important?"

The Ink Demon looked at her as if she had just preformed a ritual.

**"̵̲̈́̇̇W̵̺̎̀h̸̡̬̣͙̅̚y̴̱͚̦͙̔ ̷̝̞͇̃͗̈͜î̵̲̠͋s̶̝͚̬̉́̕ ̴̧̢̮͉̆s̴̨͉̠͛̀ḫ̶͓̓̾ẽ̵͚͍̋ ̸̪̂̋s̶̲̰͌ͅǫ̵̇͛͌͘ ̵̧̟͙͉͛i̴̙̤̓m̷̢̀͂̇p̶̮̠͕͗̇o̴̙͍̲̙̽ȓ̶̡͕̜̟t̸̨̳͇͗̔̋͘͜ȁ̴̺͔͙̐͜n̴͕̻̱̿̃̽͠ț̷̭̜̓̔́̃ͅ?̶͔̮̓̎̅!̷̔̕ͅ"̸̢͉̻͌̅** He cried out. **"̷̞̎̉̈́͠Ș̵̋̓h̵̥̿́̓e̶̜͔͖͗͗͆͐'̷͖̳͚̭̈͒̾s̴̨͚̐͆̋͒ ̴̡̈́i̴̪̺͐́͝m̵̭̓͋̂͛p̶̢̏̈́̕o̶̺̩̞̐͑̿̋r̸̖̫͇̬̉̇t̴̟̬̫͖̀͂̄a̴͓̥̓͋́n̷͇̜̔ṯ̶͍̑̏̐ ̷͉̙͈̈́b̸̠̒̔̿e̶̫͋͜͜c̴̥̙̋ǎ̵̖̭̉ư̶̧̡̛̳̭̽̒s̵̨̠̽é̷̝̟̌̎̚ ̵̮̒͒͝i̵̹͖͐͊̿͌ͅ ̴̛̫̣̦͍͑̌͝ĺ̵̺ơ̷͇͍͓̈́͌̊v̸̜̦̤̉ẽ̸̦̋̋̐ ̵̰͎̟͆͘ḥ̷̾̈́ḛ̷͕̞͋͠ŗ̵͕͎͋̏ͅ.̴͙͙̋͐̔"̸̹̘̪̈͘**

The look in the demon's eyes sent a chill down Stacy's spine.

**"̷̃̏ͅA̶̮̗̓̄s̷̖͑͋̋͗͘̕ ̷̨̲̦̹̑̍͂́s̸̢̱̝̞͔̏ö̴̞̘̬̠̤̬́o̵͓̒̊͐n̸͖̓̐ ̵̫̓á̵͓͚͚͉̹͋̀̔̄͋s̶͖̰͇̈́ ̵̯̌͋͌̊̚i̷̡͇͖̓̐̄͑͘͠ ̷̗̟̖͓̻̀̽̇́f̵͎͙̏̋̐̒̈͜i̶͈̐̂͂͘n̸̫̺̰̘̩̹̾͑́d̵̮͐̌̆̍͜͝͝ ̸͎̫͋̀͐h̴͕̟͂̽̉̇́͘e̷̡̥͗̕r̷͎̖̿͑̅͝,̸͔̻̔͊͘ ̴̫̰̦͍̺̞̿̎͠͝s̴̡̧̛̹̔h̴͍͓̠͙̀̈́͗e̷̺̩̊̕ ̸̧͓̌̆͘w̷̗͙̰̆̆i̴͉̖̮̞̎̓͠l̵̯̘̪̀̉̒̑͘̚l̴̜̤͙̣̱̭͐̄̚ ̶͙̝̗̺̞̈́͜b̷̠̦̼̈́͌̕͝ẽ̵͔̃̉͐ ̴̨̫̠͕͐͋͆̎̍͛m̵͖͑͠ͅǐ̶̢̞̟͒n̷̲͊̅̓̀̔̄e̵̩̜̔͐͆͜ ̶̬̘̠̝̓̓̅̚f̶̟̜̳̆͌ͅò̶̡̞͕͚̼r̷̛̝̗̟̜̤̂̔̚ë̸͚͖̹̖́͛̈́͐͜v̴̼͍̬̩̈́͊̚͜e̶̬̝̰̬͍̞͂͑̂r̶̝͑̽̋,̸̻̰͍͓̯̫̂͛͆̋̕ ̵̺͙̱̙̮̊͜͝i̴̭̬̤͚̮̒̈́ ̷̡͔͂̏͜ͅͅẇ̶̨͍͕͍̿ơ̵̧̥̱̻̩n̴̫̪̗̙̗̈̓͛̚'̷̫̯̈́̓̂̓̅̚t̵̡̧̲̂͋̇̒̆ͅ ̸̤̼̓̑̿̿̽̆l̵̡͍͓̖̩̦̂͑̃͠e̵̙͚̱͛t̵̹̟͇̮̲̍̌̓̔̆ͅ ̴͙̥̺͋͋͌̑̚ỹ̶̢̫͇̄o̸̪̯͂̇̈́̾͂̕ú̸̺͕̜̹̰̃́̔͠ ̵͐̏̒̂̈́̕͜͜s̷̗͆́̀͝͠t̷̞̯͠a̷̯͒͊n̴̨̳̤̬̖̿͐d̷̞͋ ̶̙̖͛̅́̀͌ȉ̴̱̮̦́̌͆̽ǹ̸̡̌͛̈ ̸̟͔̲̫̞̤͗̈́m̴̜͖̥͖̫̂͐̅̕y̵̻͋͝ ̴̢͉̟͓̙͖͠w̷̦̣̼̋̇̈́̏ͅä̶̖͍̤͙͕̾́̋͝ÿ̸̦̪̳̪̏͐͜!̴̮̐̍"̷̯͙̻͉̎͛̔̌**

Stacy watched as he began to walk away.

How could she escape?

* * *

So now, Emily, Alice, Boris and Henry were looking for a way out.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Emily wondered.

"The best way to go is through the first level, but we'll have to encounter Sammy if possible." Alice replied.

"That sicko? Really?" Boris called.

"We'll have to go through the music department." She reminded.

"Alice has a point everyone, Sammy could be on his hunting ground. We never know." Emily said.

Just as she said that, inky veins appeared on the walls but no miracle station was near.

"Oh no..." Emily whimpered.

**"̶̛͔̼̂R̴̠̾ő̶͎͖̚s̸͙͓̔ȋ̵̭̜̇ȩ̴̳̔.̷͇͛.̵̡̭͋́.̶͕̉R̴̤͋͜o̴̩͊̿s̵̆͜i̵̮͙̓͆e̶̤͈͌.̸̠̠̏͐.̸̫͔̐.̸̤͓͑̔"̷͎͉̀**

"He's here!" Alice cried.

"Shh!" Emily warned.

**"̸̱̌͒̑͘̚͜C̸̤̈́̃o̶̢̧̗̰̞̭̐ḿ̴̦͕̍e̸͍̺͉͋ ̵̢̦̖͚͚̒̃ņ̴̰̻̊̾̄̑͜͝͝ö̶͉̙̿͝ẁ̷̬̈̐͊͠ ̶̪̻̂͆̃̒͛R̷͓͇͎͓͌̆̀̉o̴̟͒ṡ̵̞̣̥͚̹̋̄̽i̷̡̞̠̱̖̜͌̿ẻ̴̗͐̀͠.̷͖̱̲̉̃̉͝.̵̝͔͕̀͝.̴̜̞͙̈́̀Ẇ̶̗̗̺͕̓̿͑̂̚͜h̵̞͎̙̒̈́̉̃͗͝e̴̢̼͕͇̥̐͌ṟ̷̘̹̾e̵͓̻̓͘ ̷̛͓̖̪̄̽̋ã̵̘r̴̰̍ͅë̷̦̪̟̆̾̕͝ ̸̨͇̗̣̞̫̇̍̐͝ẏ̴͓͚͎̻̞̜ö̷̤̱̞̗̀̑͒̑u̷̗̥͓͈̝̔̉?̸̞̞̬͐͆͂̉̚"̴̪̄**

Emily got an idea.

"Alice! Boris! Get Henry to the elevator! NOW!"

"Yes Emily!" They both cried and began to push Henry to the elevator.

The Ink Demon came into Emily's sight, his grin wided.

"So, you're after me huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

His laughter gave her an answer. She turned around, crouched and launched herself into a full run.


	23. Chapter 23

Emily ran as fast as her feet could carry, with The Ink Demon hot on her tail.

She breathed and cried out, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME DOWN!"

The Ink Demon laughed and replied, **W̴̦̎̑̾̒̔̚ę̸̟̜͎̫͓̙̮̒̾͊̋̍̏́̚'̴̖͑͆́͛͠͝l̸̝̘̩̱͐́̊͂͌̈́l̸̹̖͈͎̝͒̐͐̍̈̕͝ ̵̨̯̣̘̖̱̫̺̩̎̓̅͝ş̵͔̦̞͒͒̚͠é̷̛͓̟̩̹̌̎͌͝ė̶̹́ ̸̡̹̍̒̿̉̿a̴̼̮̙̙̰̺͆̾̅͋̽̈́̀́͝b̴̧̧͇͈̱̓̅͊̊ọ̵̡̯̫̮̱̗͂̆͗̅̈u̴̖̮͖̰̝̹̻̿̓͆t̶͈̰̂̈́̋̌̚ ̴̦͚̺͈̥̺̫̘̤̀͌͆̉̔̂̔̿ţ̵͇̱̜̏̀̏̓̈́́̕͝ĥ̶̳̈́å̶̩̄̈́͆͝ṭ̴̱͈̟̅̌͌̒̈́̓͂ ̴̢̧̱͎̔̅̐͊͑͌̕͠m̸̻̰̋̉͒͜y̶̨͛̾͆ ̵͕̑̂̎͊́͋͒͘͘l̵̨̛̳̟̯̻̈̂̄͛͠ǫ̸͔͕̮̞̗̣̓͘v̸̨̜̜̻̞͉̺̍̉ẻ̸̢̺̼̾͂!̶̳̣̥͉̱̌͒**

She had to get to Henry, Boris and Alice, She HAD to.

"Everyone! Wait for me!"

Henry, having just heard her cry, opened the elevator door for her, Once Emily was inside, He quickly shut the door again.

"That...was...too...much..." Emily panted out.

Boris managed to catch her as she fell back.

For once, Alice seemed to take hold of something.

"She's weak, all that running and adrenaline in her small form ran her down.."

Henry crouched down and put a hand on Emily's shoulder, "Will you be okay Emily?"

"I...I think so, but i'm not...i'm not positive.."

"She needs to rest right now," Alice said, "Lets take her back to my sanctuary, The Ink Demon has never stepped foot there since our split up."

Boris and Henry nodded and, Henry pressed the button for level nine.

When they reached level nine, Boris carried Emily through the pathway to Alice's home.

They laid her down on Alice's bed in her bedroom, Emily let ouf a sigh of relief the moment her back hit the mattress.

"Alright," Henry spoke, "How are we gonna take down that demon?"

"Well, for that, i suppose we could go to his lair..But there is NO WAY i'm going down there." Alice said.

"I'll...I'll..."

They all looked at Emily.

"No way Emily, You're too weak." Boris said.

"Boris...If Henry or Alice go down there, they'll...They'll get killed, it's up to me." She weakly stood up out of the bed. "There's no other way."

Emily walked shakily out of Alice's sanctuary.

First stop, The Lost Harbor.

* * *

When Emily arrived to The Lost Harbor, She looked around the room and noticed a sign, 'NOT MONSTERS'

"Oh..." It made her heart ache, how could Bendy do all of this?

She walked passed the door and noticed a hole in the floor, she breathed and jumped in.

She was now in the Administration Lobby, she followed the path that led into the Film Vault, she was getting closer...

She noticed the open door in the film vault, She followed that path and finally...

She reached The TRUE Ink Machine.

"Woah..." But then she remembered her mission.

"Time to finish this..."

It was almost over.


	24. Chapter 24

Before she even stepped foot into the ink moat, two voices called out to her.

"Emily!"

"Hang on!"

Emily turned around and almost gave a leap of joy as she saw Alison and Tom running toward her.

"Alison! Tom!"

They all hugged in a big group hug.

"How did you escape Bendy?" Emily asked.

"Well..."

* * *

_They had been caught in The Ink Demon's grip, they had no way of escape, well. No way, but one._

_"W-W-We saw her in...Level Nine!" Alison admitted._

_The Ink Demon seemed okay with the response and released them._

_Alison and Tom watched in amazement as The Ink Demon walked off._

* * *

"D-Do you think he's in there?" Emily asked.

"No doubt of it."

Emily began to shake.

"I-I-I can't do this!" Emily put a hand to her heart. "This is too much!"

"Emily," Alison put a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Just go in there, end it, and everything will be returned to the way it should be."

Emily knew she had to do it.

So she did.

She walked through the ink moat, into the ink machine, and to the giant metal doors.

"Here we go." She said and threw down the lever.

The doors opened, She stood still just trying to keep calm.

The door was all the way open, The Ink Demon sat of his throne, his smile widened and he spoke.

**"Ẉ̶̨̪̥̣̱̈́͊ͅe̴̺̠̘̝̳̿͂̚̕ļ̷̧͙͎͓̅͛l̶̫̿͊̑͒̚͜ ̵̲̬̘͎̘̺̭͋͂̐͐͑̌w̷̨̩̣͚̒͘ē̵̡̡͈̗̪͙̓̈̑̏͂̈ͅļ̷̧̩͇̜͝l̵̫̙̖̜̅.̴̛̺͚̤̟̆̽͒̓̉́.̶͙͖͙̠͈̐͊͐͆͂.̶͇͚̰̖̊̽͒͑Ỉ̵͍̥̬̞̺ṱ̶͕̽͑ ̴̢̧̡̺̟͉̥̔̆̓̈́ẘ̴̻͎̰̰̜̗̿̕ô̷̡̤͖̟̰͊̍́ù̸͇́l̵̡̧̪̜͇͂̋͌̅̉̃̚d̷̺̼̩̉͝ ̷̠͔̊̀͂s̴̛̟̠̭̩̙̗̖̓͊͑͂ę̷͎̹͇̽͑̉̄̀ẽ̵̱͎̥̗̣̐͛̉̋̂ṁ̷̡̜̀̋͊͠ͅ ̷̳̯͕͔͈̻́͑͌̂̕͝t̸͇̳̖̼͍͗̎͑̋̓͘h̶̹̼͍̔̋̐͌͌̔̈́͜ą̸͉̍͘t̷̛̥̞̩͑͗̄ ̷̛̤͈̓̀͑́̈́̓m̶͍͈̤̘͇̝͕̏ÿ̶̰͖͔̪̺̬̇͑̀̆͝ͅ ̸̘̮͚̜̲̭̹̓͛ŗ̴͇̯͗͝o̸̻̟̝͔͚͈̽̿̈̽͋̍s̷̖̫̦̗͛e̸̡̧͉͍͔̾́̍̉̓͐̑ ̷̨̳̪͔͐̑̈́͌͝͠h̷̗̰̼̉ã̴̡͔͉̇̀̈́̽s̵̢̳̱̳̘̈́̈̀͂͆ ̷̛̯̗̖̦̗̌͜͠r̴̗̿̈̋̇͂͂͘ę̶̧̦́̉͒t̶̳͚̩̩̣̿u̵̜̝̣̓̑ȓ̶̡̢̢̘͗͘̕n̷̲̓̅ę̸̛̟͙͜d̶͓͋ ̵̟̞̬͓̋̄t̶͔͙̪̠̱̅ö̶̦̙͍̩̠́̂̉ ̷̧̨͍͍̙̉̔̅͋͗̉h̷̡͙͍́e̷̙͙̺̱̞̹̗͛̌̑̀r̷͇̻̗͉͆̉͜ ̴̺̮̰͖́͝p̵̖͇̗̻̄͆r̶̪̈̑̍̉̍̃o̸̞̩̼̮̜̠̖̓̈̌ț̴̈́̀̇̀̅̕è̶̗̻̺̱̋͋͛͑̈c̷̮̟͚̯͙͍͗͂̍̆͗t̸̛͙̥̪̆̉̑͂͘͜ǒ̷̧̡͓͓̪͋͛̚ŗ̴̛͈̺̱̹̘͚͗̀͊̈́̕.̷̡̡͎̭̳̆̃̆̌͒̕"**

Emily glared, She was done with this.

"I'm here to finish you off...Ink Demon."

The Ink Demon growled, that was one thing he never wanted to hear from his beloved.

**"A̸̡̡̻̩̬̪̣̾m̷̧̮̪̠̳̖̾ ̷̟́̆̑̃̆i̷̖͑́ ̴̩̗̖̮̫̩͒ń̵͚͇̙̼͎̄̋̀̐̐́ȍ̷̻̈̎̇ ̶̣̬̀ļ̷̙̱̳͕̱̯̚͝o̸̮͛̿̽͋̈́͝n̷̞̖̂̿͛͐͘̚ḡ̶̢̺̤̇͋̔̐e̴͖͙̥͖̰͕͔̐̐̊̀̋̀̕r̴̢͚̪̮̺̈͆͜ ̴̝̎̂B̷͖͓͗̎̈e̶̮̞͒̂͛̅n̶̦͍͕͕̿͌̄͂̄́d̶̡͍̟̣̬̤̉̎̈́͌̌̐ͅy̴̡̪͓̟̭͌̔̇̄͋̚͠ͅ ̴̨̳̅͛t̵̤̙̬̙̗̃̀̔͝ơ̷͙̾̃̑̚̕ ̵̼̒͋̀̈͗̆̎y̴̨̻̥͍̓̔̾ò̷̲̜͍̱͙̐u̵͈͛̕?̵̰̮͈̳͋̈́̈́̆"** He asked.

Emily sighed, he was being pretty cocky.

"No, At the moment, You are The Ink Demon."

The Ink Demon stood up, Emily felt as though she could faint at any second.

"It's over Ink Demon, i'm taking you down."

The battle began.


	25. Chapter 25

The Ink Demon lunged to grab her, but Emily managed to dodge, She had one weapon that she could use but she needed to save it.

"Just evade him!" She cried out.

She avoided each hit and lunge and run until finally...

**"E̸̼͠N̵̜͆O̶̯͗U̷̖͋Ĝ̷̘H̷͔͝ ̶̫̂O̶̮̔F̵̓͜ ̶̛̠T̶͙͆H̴͎̄I̵͕̕S̴̪͋!̷͍͠"**

Emily shrieked as she felt The Ink Demon's tail wrap around her body.

"No no no..." Emily shook violently as she was turned to face him.

**"̶̨̋Ī̷̺ ̸̞͆t̸̼̆h̷̘͐i̵̠͆n̴̗̚k̵͚͊ ̵͖̓w̸̢͌é̸̲ ̴̫͒s̸̫̔ḣ̴̫o̵̫̿u̵̝͗l̸̦̈d̵̬̈́ ̸̮̍s̸͍͘t̵̟͂o̵̤̚p̴̭͑ ̷̻͑f̶̨̋ȉ̴̝g̶̖̓h̷̩̍ẗ̸́ͅi̶͍̒n̶͇͠ğ̷̖ ̴͙͠á̶̲n̷̨͊d̵͍̿ ̴̲͐d̸̖͑o̷̲̐ ̶̩̀s̸̞̑o̷̝̅m̷̢̈́ě̴̤t̶̥̚ẖ̵̓i̸̮̒ṋ̴̏ģ̴͛ ̸͚̐w̵̖͒e̴̗̐ ̵͔̎ŝ̷̺h̶̰̃o̸̫̒u̸͔̓ļ̶̽d̶̪̈ ̸͉͒ḣ̸̠ạ̵̇v̵͓̓ē̸̢ ̵̞̾d̸͈̑ỏ̴͙n̶̲̈́e̸̳͗ ̷͖̓a̸̦̽ ̶͎̋l̶̺͆ó̶̖n̷̹̐g̷̹̃ ̷̡̑t̴͒͜i̷͓̓m̸͈̊e̶͈͑ ̵̺͛a̷̤͌g̸̦̏ǫ̷̋.̴̢̆.̵̰̌.̴͇̽"̶̣̐**

Emily's feet began to kick as she started to feel ink covering her body, she knew what he was trying to do.

"NO! PLEASE!" She cried out. She had one choice left.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, tears ran down her cheeks, and her eyes showed nothing but fear.

But it worked, The ink on her feet disappeared and she found a hand to her head.

**"S̸̛̘͇͕͚̟͜h̷̟͂̅̽̒h̴̪̱̍̍̂h̸͓͙̭́͑͊̃..."**

Emily still refused to look at The Ink Demon. She couldn't. She soon eyed the 'The End' film reel, she knew how to end it all now.

Now if only she could escape the monster...

"B-Bendy...Alice was about to cut me!" She cried out.

It worked.

The Ink Demon let her go and ran out of the door, more than likely to go find Alice.

She quickly ran to the throne and played the film reel.

* * *

Flashes of Light, A shot of dizziness for her, and soon, everything was over.

"Wh-What..."

Henry, Alice, Boris, Alison and Tom were looming over her in worry.

"Emily, are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." She took a breath, "I think so.."

But she gasped as soon as her eyes caught sight of a black and white devil, but this time, she wasn't afraid of it. He was back to normal.

"Bendy!"

She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

**"Woah darlin!" **He petted her head. **"Easy on the hug.."**

"I missed you so much!" She cried.

Bendy smiled softly and continued to hold her and pet her.

**"Shhh, Hush darlin, it's okay.."** He cooed.

Henry turned and saw that all the others, were no longer cartoons. They were Human once more.

Well, all but Emily and Bendy.

"But how?" He asked.

"I always thought i was half and half. Half Ink, Half Human.." Emily said. "That meant that i have things that normal Inklings can't do but i'm still part Inkling as well."

**"MY little Inkling."** Bendy said firmly.

Emily rolled her eyes and stayed in Bendy's hold.

"Well, Here's what i propose. We remake Alice and Boris, and they all stay with me?" Henry said.

Emily and Bendy nodded.

* * *

Soon they were back at the first level, everyone else had gone home, it was now Henry, Bendy and Emily.

"Emily, you have the honor of flipping the switch."

Emily nodded and left.

Once everything was set, Emily flipped the lever and when she returned, out came a perfect Alice and Boris!

"Alice! Boris!"

"Bendy! Rosie!"

They all shared a group hug, Henry included.

"Come on guys, Lets go home."

* * *

Soon enough, they had their bags packed and were all climbing into Henry's car.

When they arrived, they unpacked and spent the rest of the day chatting, laughing and having a good time..

And they all lived Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
